la esperanza del futuro
by metalovelor
Summary: Cap 11. Antes de los viajes en el tiempo. En un mundo donde Tai y su grupo fueron los primeros niños elegidos, varias respuestas son desveladas.
1. prologo de la guerra

**Antes que nada:**

**digimon no me pertenece. Este es solo un Prologo, por lo que tal vez sea un poco confuso al principio, pero al siguiente capitulo muchas cosas más serán reveladas, y a medida que avance seguiré dando a conocer otras cosas XD.**

Nuestra esperanza.

2015…

"… Cómo defino este año… Por años se decía que estallaría una guerra. Así fue. Primero fueron simple peleas políticas, luego en guerras sobre territorios. Economía, poder, tierras. Toda esa basura por la que muchos pensaron sería la razón válida por la que luchar".

"El problema fue que con las _armas revolucionarias_ la guerra fue a otro nivel, las _guerras nucleares de 2017_ Luego de ello las tierras comenzaron a dejar de ser fértil. Tierras infértil igual a cero plantas, cero plantas igual a baja economía, baja economía igual a cero armas y cero exportaciones, cero armas igual a enemigo fácil".

"Luego de ello los países más fuertes se pudieron sostener por mucho tiempo… _la supervivencia del 2022 _el final de la guerra dejo un saldo innumerable de vidas, la capa de ozono quedo tan mal que las regiones árticas fueron el sustento de toda clases de naciones y un buen escondite de personas que buscaban alejarse de la guerra… _La purga del 2023_ La aniquilación de todos los que no buscaban la guerra por parte de quienes los querían para terminar las guerras".

"Dicha purga no duro mucho… _Las guerras digitales del 2025. _Las guerras que acabarían con las guerras humanas de una vez por todas. Si, las humanas. Por alguna razón la puerta al digimundo se abrió y dejo salir a varios digimons. Pero en su mayoría fueron adultos, malvados y fuertes. Con surte Agumon estaba de mi lado y pude hacerlo evolucionar a su nivel MEGA. Así nos mantuvimos hasta el año 2045".

Tai Kamiya.

Hoy: 14/06/45

Tai terminaba de salir del helicóptero cuando sentía como el frío de la noche cedía ante el calor de un nuevo amanecer. Como siempre, lo recibían como a todo un general del más alto rango, ayuda dada por Agumon. Terminaba de peinarse el bigote y la barba con sus manos mientras pensaba en el siguiente paso hacia los laboratorios GEN-NON.

-Tai, que bueno que estas aquí – dijo sora con un gran animo – ven, pasa, apenas y sale el sol, te puedes resfrías.

-Si – no se movió, aun tras la afirmación – dime C a regresado.

-No, su avión callo en combate.

-Y…

-Si, Mimi estaba a su lado, por lo que no tardaran en venir. 14 jamás dejaría que ella saliera herida ¿verdad?

-No, ahora pasemos.

Dentro había varias docenas de hombres, quienes saludaron poniendo su mano derecha en su frente al ver a Tai. De por si ya estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado "Señor". Pero de lo que no estaba seguro era poder decir "adiós". Hace solo unos días todos los hombres de Tai murieron en combate contras varios Flamedramon, Etemon y Skullgreimon.

De entre ellos le dolió más la perdida de Izzy. Pero, la pérdida posible de Mimi era sin duda un verdadero dolor. Aun así pensar en la perdída no ayudaría en llegar con facilidad a las instalaciones GEN-NON la última esperanza para poder terminar con estas guerras.

-¿Aun no llega C? – pregunto Tai, con un tono de tedio en su voz, más que como preocupación.

-No, señor – dijo un soldado, haciendo una reverencia que comenzaba a aburrir a Tai.

-avísenme tan pronto come llegue. Sora, dame los planos, numero de hondas electromagnéticas, mapas y personal. Matt prepara unos hombres, no importa el género o la edad, debemos estar seguros de que podemos llegar, Zoyshiro, dales agua, Gitzel, prepara la comida y David, raciona.

Todos ellos obedecieron De pronto se alarmo al ver el numero de hondas electromagnéticas. Los digimons causaban siempre una fuerte cantidad de ellas, por lo que mientras más hondas sean causadas por los digimons en los radares más digimons habrían.

No era de extrañar que el mayor numero, reciente, estuviera entre ellos y las instalaciones, más bien, fue que estaban en forma defensiva. Ya sea una Trampa o que solo desearan llegar a los laboratorios era muy preocupante.

-señor, esas cosas… los insectos vienen aquí – dijo un soldado.

-Son Kuguagamon – dijo agumon, quien llegaba de las salas de entrenamiento – pero creo que vienen de otros tipos, puedo olerlos.

-Bien, Agumon, salgamos – Agumon lo siguió sin pensarlo, mientras se transformaba en wardgreimon.

Salio para ver como varios digimon de nivel adulto y ultra se aproximaban. Quien sea que le diera los mapas estaba despedido… cierto era Sora. **Mejor para otro día** penso mientras se preparaba.

-SFERAL KATS – una esfera de energia golpeo a un Kuguagamon.

-Bien echo KATMON, sigue así.

Dos manchas, casi imposibles de ver, destruían a varios digimons, uno por uno hasta no quedar más.

-Llegas tarde – dijo Tai. Su alivio se hacia notar en su cara – no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Si, créeme, no pasara de nuevo – Dijo el extraño.

El era de piel blanca. Las ropas ya todo un vejestorio, pero eran cubiertas por varias vendas y una bufanda blanca y gruesa. Tenía unas botas grandes y guates con varias líneas de cuero y pequeñas esferas de acero en sus nudillos. Su cabello era púrpura natural, muy raro en los humanos y un sable en su mano, sin funda.

-14, Mimi, Katmon – Sora dejo salir una sonrisa al ver al fin a Mimi.

Tai explico la situación. Lo más grabe era que los puntos electromagnéticos no se habían movido de su lugar, ni disminuido por la perdida de varios digimon.

-Esto debe ser una broma – Tai se estaba colmando la paciencia al ver como los puntos electromagnéticos no disminuyan ni se movían de su posición – ¿Acaso están todos muertos?

-No ellos desaparecen al morir, aun en este mundo – el extraño dijo eso sin ningún interés, no era lo que estuviera afuera de las instalaciones lo que lo molestaba, era lo que estaba dentro – ¿sabes como llegar hay? Por que lo último que quiero es tener que ir con gente muerta – su paciencia se agotaba al notar que nadie pensaba que la trampa era que pensaran en que había una trampa.

-Si, todo esta listo, ¿Tienes algo que decirnos? Como lo que esta hay dentro. Como es que ay hay algo que terminara con esta estupida guerra y devolverá a la vida a mis hombres. Por que a mi eso no me convence.

-Hay un transferidor de partículas espacio-tiempo, un convertidor subatómico y… en términos vulgares… una maquina del tiempo.

-Pudiste decirlo antes – todos lo hay presentes decían más o menos lo mismo.

-Dije, vul-ga-res. No es del todo una maquina del tiempo.

-¿Sirve de igual forma?, si. ¿Te lleva al pasado?, si. ¿Estas cosas serán buenas?, si. Ahora vámonos o bebamos chocolate caliente mientras nos abrasamos – la paciencia de Tai, como la del extraño, llegaban a sus limites – este es el plan…

-La maquina solo puede llevar a cuatro personas, por el espacio, tres adultos, un niño. Luego de ello abra una "perturbación" en las moléculas. Todo lo que este a un rango entre 25 y 50 millas a la redonda serán destruidos, puf, nada, cero, muertos. Creo que tres de nosotros podemos llevar a tres de nuestros digimons pero…

-Bien, van 10, más 4 digimons. Solo por si acaso van a ir solo los que no hayan nacido en el pasado, de esta manera nos ahorramos posibles molestias con paradojas, ¿cierto?

-Si, no se como podría afectar dos Tais, en el pasado, de seguro hace mi suicidio.

-muy gracioso, dejémoslo para la danza de la victoria, cuando la necesitemos para mantener el calor en los momentos difíciles. Como sabes, es posible que siete personas no vuelvan, junto con un digimon.

15/06/45.

-Todo esta listo, Mimi, si no vuelvo, quiero que sepas que…

-no creo que lo nuestro sea lo mejor.

.-Hace poco cumplí los 20.

Y sabes que hace poco cumplí – las lágrimas salían de su cara – los 57.

Mientras ellos caminaban en dirección hacia su transporte apareció Matt dando indicaciones a 14, que de por si ya lo sabía. La aeronave llego a tiempo, siendo solo 10 personas y 4 digimons. Solo siete de ellos morirían por la terrible explosión, y solo un digimon desaparecería.

Tai estaba mirando hacia las instalaciones, mientras peinaba firmemente su bigote y barba, señal de frustración y enojo. Eso era algo que Sora sabía muy bien, además, sabia lo que debía decir en esos momentos.

-te lo dije, con trenzas y un moño el agarre es mejor. Yo se lo que te digo.

-¿C esta listo? – pregunto él, haciendo movimientos más bruscos en su bigote.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre completo? Digo, 14 no esta tan malo.

-Idiota, espero que si te encuentro en el pasado no seas sarcástico, idiota, pelo raro, idiota, sin gafas, idiota, pelmazo, idiota – "14" siempre bromeaba así con el, la forma de demostrar su lealtad hacia Tai.

-Si, espero que la fecha no sea tan larga, asegúrate que nazca sano. Ah, si llego a saber que eres mi padre o ancestro y me importa poco si serias mi hijo, me mato y luego te mato – bromeo Tai, con un chiste obvio, o eso pensó.

-basta ustedes dos – exclamo Sora, siempre fue así de mandona, más aun a Tai que a cualquiera de su equipo.

-14, si no te disculpas con Tai no te hablare nunca en mi vida – amenazo Mimi, con su siempre infalible tacto femenino de "yo tengo lo que quiero".

-Lo mismo para ti Tai – dijo Sora

-Perdona – dijeron los dos soldados al unísono, sintiendo ganas infinitas de vomitar en lo más profundo de ellos.

-Escucha esta es una lista de eventos, fechas y ubicaciones importa tantees en nuestras vidas y no olvides lo más importante – tras decir esto, Tai uso los harapos para ocultar su propia cara y hablar mejor en el oído de 14. La cara de 14 demostraba, enojo, extrañes, asquerosidad y por último nauseas – y eso es lo más importante de todo.

-Todo lo que acabo de decir es justamente lo que eras… ¿Cómo pudiste? – dijo 14.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero que evites! – exclamo Tai, con la cara más apenada que 14 haya visto jamás en el.

Mientras el avión despegaba en dirección a los laboratorios Toquemon, birdramon, Metalgarurumon y wardgreimon luchaban en contra de otros digimons, que hasta ese momento permanecían inmóviles, hasta ver como la nave se perdida entre las construcciones de metal

1 hora, dos minutos después.

Una nave, seguida de varios digimon voladores, con otros digimon en su espalda salían volando. Dejando a su paso una gran destrucción. Esa era la destrucción que la maquina causaría.

-¿Quien diablos era ese? – pregunto Tai, mientras escarmentaba su bigote y barba.

**Como es que una nave no fue atacada por los digimon y como es que hay más malos que buenos. ¿Quienes serán los dos viajeros demás que irán al pasado? ¿En que año abran llegado, si es que llegaron? ¿Cómo es que el extraño y Tai se conocen? Y ¿Por qué 14? Las respuestas al siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero algunos Review, como muchos XDDDDD. Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**


	2. experiencias en el pasado

**Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, salvo los tres viajeros del pasado, ni Manhattan. ¬¬ Si la trama fuera mía hubiera mucho más Taiora que un madito Sorato, Kari no hubiera sido tan fresa y Tk no hubiera sido tan homo (bueno, medio) además de que el sucesor de Tai hubiera sido Tai XD.**

**Los viajeros al pasado son:**

**14: es uno de los protagonistas, la razón de su nombre no es por ser el guerrero 14… luego diré por que. Su digimon es un Katmon, único en su especie al ser este su creador. Solo tiene la versión adulta y mega. De 20 años.**

**Reyenea: ella es pelo castaño brillante, su padres son de la India, la guerra los obligó a buscar refugio durante los años de la purga, su maestro fue 14 y es como su padre, por sus orígenes es de color morena-clara. Le gusta más el nombre Rey, ya que es más común y más corto. Su digimon es un Terriermon. 17 años.**

**Greg: pelirrojo, es un Iraquí, aun que sus padres se convirtieron en la mira de la purga, que no se detuvo por el ataque de los digimon, fue educado por 14. Es como su verdadero padre por creer a sus padres unos traidores, de entre los educados por 14 su digimon es el único que le perteneció a un digielegido eliminado en combate en los primeros años de guerra. Su digimon es Armadillomon. De 23 años.**

1. Encuentros en el pasado.

-¿en que año estamos? – pregunto 14 al ver oscuridad, metal y grandes "instalaciones" en forma vertical.

-espera – dijo una mujer, de nombre Rey – mi madre me dijo que antes había cosas, puros papeles, que daban información sobre los acontecimientos tanto dentro, como fuera del país.

-Si… y ¿Qué con eso? – dijo Katmon limpiando varias de sus heridas.

Pues, hay están las fechas, además, debemos saber en donde estamos… y los acontecimientos.

-Si – dijo 14 – veamos, para evitar que la maquina nos mandara en una zona lejana a la tierra decidí mandarnos a fechas cercanas a las del futuro, maldición, espero que sepan hablar el ingles a la perfección.

-Todos, señor – dijo Greg, haciendo, sin intención, un diminuto cambo de humor en 14 – pero, ¿Por qué es tan necesario el ingles? Digo, hay más de 60 idiomas, ¿verdad?

-Por que es el más hablado, ahora vamos, hallemos esas bases de información –dijo Katmon.

La sorpresa para ellos fue una muy simple. Encontrar dicha base de información volando por las frías calles de un lugar que ellos desconocen. Llegaron en el año 1983, y como dijo 14, el 6 de Junio. Y por las noticias estaban en la ya olvidada Manhattan. Hay se podía leer…

"El crimen se ha apoderado en las calles de Manhattan, los lugares para hacer peleas callejeras han tenido un aumento mayor. Si usted es testigo, o tiene información sobre estos lugares comuníquelo al 611 o en las estaciones policiales más cercanas… el crimen organizado ha tenido una gran cantidad en los últimos meses, hasta ahora, en lo que va del año, ha habido una tasa de muertes de más de 600 personas. La última victima ha sido una niña de seis años. Hasta ahora se cree que ha sido la mafia liderada por Greuger, junto con su matón Black Snake. Todo esto por que el padre había hecho un préstamo a Greuger y luego le fue imposible pagar".

-Hijos de perra – Los bigotes de Katmon se erizaban tras haber oído esto último – solo era una niña de seis años. ¿Qué más hay?

Hubo otros asesinatos, incluyendo a otras mafias, además de la liderada por Greuger. Aparte de ello encontraron otros temas, como la vida de los ricos y famosos, moda, cocina, salud y regalías por parte de loterías.

-Oigan, aquí hay unas ventilaciones que proporcionan calor – Terriermon señalaba algo correcto, aun que algo tarde, por que los rallos de un nuevo amanecer anunciaba la llegada del sol.

-¿Cómo viviremos? ¿Qué comeremos? ¿Cómo ganaremos dinero? ¿Dónde podremos bañarnos? Y en caso exagerado ¿a quien nos comeremos para seguir viviendo? – Armadillomon dejaba ver una cara de horror en su cara.

-¡Calla! – 14 dio un golpe, por gusto y no solo para tranquilizarlo – tengo… algo de dinero en mi bolsillo, algo podemos hacer.

-¿Cuánto? – dijo Rey, esperanzada con una gran fortuna, lo ultimo que quería era hacer fila para tener una pequeña ventilación de calor.

-Ya te lo dije, algo.

-pero ¿Cuánto es ese "algo"?

-14 dólares con 52 centavos.

Todos se rieron de esa irónica situación. Ya habiendo familiarizado con el lugar y la fecha solo quedaba tener los suministros de la forma más rápida posible. El plan simplemente consistía en que 14 llegaría a algún lugar donde poder tomar la información que le fuese necesaria para poder hacer algo en ese tiempo. Tomándose solo 4 horas en una computadora, pagando 1.50 por hora, llego a saber los puntos en donde podían obtener un empleo junto a una paga muy buena.

3 Días después.

-nuestra situación va cada día peor jefe – Armadillomon se la pasaba viendo a todos como formas de una buena ración de carne y otras botanas similares.

-¡Calla! – 14 ya estaba al borde de estallar en enojo.

-jefe, tengo importantes y buenas noticias – Greg llego rápidamente a su "escondite" con la más amplia sonrisa – ya se donde podemos tener una paga mucho más rápida… ha, antes que nada, quien quiere dulces y fruta. No pude traer carne ya que la venden cruda, ugh, guacala, como pueden darla así.

-lo she, unosh barabarosh – 14 y los otros apenas y podían hablar al tener la boca llena de comida.

-no me digas que te uniste a una banda de… criminales… esto no esta tan mal – Katmon le señalaba amenazadoramente a Greg, teniendo en mente las atrocidades que pudo haber echo.

-no, mire jefe, hay unos lugares en donde se puede obtener dinero "a lo fácil", pero se necesita una tarjeta especial para ello.

-¡Y tu tienes una! – 14 pensaba más en un premio por la manera en la que pudo haber obtenido una, que en las maquinas.

-no.

-"no".

-si, no.

-y… me rindo, ¿Cómo sacaste el dinero?

-lo robaste a una persona, ¿no es así? – Armadillomon apenas y terminaba de comer cuando se topo con unos caramelos.

-más o menos, verán, aquí hay varias de ellas, pero… una a dejado de funcionar. Jajaja…ja…ja…ja – las risas de Greg eran cada vez más pausadas al pensar en lo que Katmon y Rey le harían, de entre todo el equipo ellos dos eran los que lo último en lo que piensan es en ser vulgares ladrones.

-si, algo así me imagine, ahora vienes a mi para que te ayuda a sacar el dinero con más facilidad – Rey ya podía imaginar una buena casa en la cual pudiera tener solo lo mejor.

-Si, con la ayuda de sus guantes usted puede controlar ciertas maquinas. ¿Verdad?

-si esas cosas tienen electricidad que depende de una fuerte fuente de energía… llévame a ella.

De hay obtuvieron una fuerte cantidad de dinero con la cual solo pensaron en gastarla en una cosa. Comida. Como en ese mundo los digimon aun no son conocidos Katmon se aria pasar por un gato normal, Armadillomon por un armadillo de color amarillo en peligro de extinción y Terriermon por un peluche. Esta era la razón por la que ellos fueron elegidos para la misión de volver al pasado.

-Demonios, Katmon, Armadillomon, se harán pasar por peluches de felpa si quieren pasar a este puesto de servicio – 14 señalaba un letrero que indicaba, "no armas", "no animales", "no jipis" – yo are pasar mi espada por un bastón… solo lo pongo en esta funda improvisada y ya esta.

-Si, un bastón en manos de un joven de 20, digamos… 25 no es nada raro – señalo Greg algo muy obvio.

-Lo sabía, nos atraparan – Armdillomon sacaba el lado negativo de las cosas, como siempre – no hemos empezado la misión y ya estamos perdidos.

-Si quieren les rompo las piernas y así ya necesitaran el bastón, ahora entremos, Rey, tu llevas a los digimon, aun siendo una mujer de 17 se que no será problema para ti, ¿verdad?

Ellos entraron al lugar y pudieron comer lo que los seis han deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, un buen plato de carne. Aun que por la larga conversación que tuvieron hace unos momentos un niño pudo estar seguro de decir…

-Mami, esos locos le hablaban a esos animales como si estuvieran vivos, los vi, lo juro.

-Si hijo, ahora ven o sino se te quedara a ti también – Señalo la madre.

Luego de ello solo quedaba, el lugar donde vivir. Encontrar un trabajo para la manutención en el pasado, a petición de Rey y Katmon y sobre todo, la ropa.

-Se los juro, la gente los mira por la ropa – Armadiyomon se paso toda una semana señalando como la gente los miraba extrañados cada vez que ellos volvían al apartamento – si no hacen algo los descubrirán. Lo harán, lo harán, lo harán.

Si no te callas, nos descubrirán por ti – Armadiyomon se tapo la boca con sus manos mientras 14 instalaba una computadora de ultimo modelo – si, se que ellos necesitan una ropa que valla de acorde a este mundo, pero… Rey, te juro que si no dejas de tomarnos medidas nos pasamos a un apartamento más barato. Ahora, Greg, como es que tu digimon no se tranquiliza. Solo tenemos 10 días aquí y creo que estoy loco.

-abecés me lo pregunto – Greg no terminaba de enchufar las guías, mientras maldecía cada pequeña descarga eléctrica y secaba su cabellera roja – tampoco necesitó que me tomes las medidas Rey, creo que aquí no necesitarían almacenar las ropas tan bien como el 2045, jaja, mis costillas, jaja.

-Ya casi llevamos un mes aquí… bien, tomen 2000 y compren ropa – 14 dejo la billetera tirada, mientras maldecía una quemada en su dedo.

-¡BIEN!, ¿14 quieres algo? – Rey tomaba una cantidad aun mayor, por si acaso Armadillomon se le antojaba tener un ataque de "tenemos poco dinero, lo sabía, nos moriremos de hambre".

-Si, un chaleco, que me llegue a los tobillos, y que las mangas me lleguen a los nudillos, de color negro o café, de cuero, eso es todo.

-Nos vamos, te comprare algo bonito y tu lo elegirás.

-Si, yo me encargo de todo, ustedes váyanse – Katmon tapaba la boca de Armadillomon.

-Katmon, voy a matarte si mi ropa es rosa.

-Yo voy con ustedes – Terriermon subía al lomo de Rey. No quería estar cerca de un digimon con complejo de seriedad y con otro con complejo de temerosidad.

La tienda no era tan elegante, y rápidamente una joven se les acerco para atenderlo. Todo iba bien hasta que un "hombre" entendía a 14.

-lo que sea que este de moda.

-Si, tenemos algo a lo _Fashión_, venga con migo, esto es lo mas de moda, le quedara para morirse.

La ropa en si era algo ridícula, causando en Rey y Greg risas, y que la gente los mirara con extrañeza.

-Ca… cator… 14 te ve… ridículo, jajajajajaja, solo mira esa ropa, jajaja – Rey apenas y podía hablar, tras ver la ropa que le toco a 14.

-Se acabo, me quedo con los chalecos – 14 ya estaba decidido, lo sabia, sabia que la ropa era mala, lo sabia desde que vio al hombre, se miraba muy mujer.

-Son 14 pares de ropa… 23 pares de ropas – 14 acababa de poner camisas y botas tras oír el numero de ropas – son $230.59.

-En serio tan poco, tome – Rey estaba muy feliz por al fin poder vestirse como se debia, aun que nada la abría preparado para lo siguiente.

-Mire **Negra**, aquí no queremos su asqueroso, maldito, robado y mendigo dinero, mejor valla a su negra madre y… - el hombre de la caja registradora fue golpeado por 14 por el comentario, que dejo muy perpleja a Rey.

-Te disculpas o te rompo el brazo – barios rayos salían de las manos de 14, que tiraban de la mano izquierda para atrás, hasta haber roto el brazo del hombre.

Katmon no dejaba de maldecir la falta de contenedores eléctricos en esa época, que su compañero fuera Armadillomon, que las mesas no fueran muy anchas, y más que nada, el día en que no se quejo por la fecha muy atrás del nacimiento de Tai.

-mendigo aparato, ya veras, CYVERANGEMON… - Cyverangemon sintió la presencia de un humano, solo uno.

-buenos días vecino… o tardes, te traje frutas – un hombre castaño se acerco con una canasto de frutas, envuelta en plástico y con un moño – bueno, como no estas empiezo solo… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Debes ser un robot que le pertenece a un científico, a un japonés, o a un loco… o peor, a un científico japonés loco. Este no es lugar para una computadora, mediocre para colmo.

-¿Qué? 14 tenemos que hablar – Cyverangemon dijo en un leve susurro mientras el hombre tocaba miraba aleatoriamente la computadora y a él. – _Armadillomon, si haces un leve sonido, ruido o te descubre te golpeare en la cara hasta que llores si no te escondes mejor que atrás de la puerta._

-Veamos, esto va así, esto aquí, desenredamos esto y…

-¡No hagas eso! – Cyverangemon no tardo en reaccionar, aun que le costo caro.

-Hablas.

-No.

-¿No?

-Solo si me preguntas.

-¿Eres Japonés?

-Soy digimon.

-¿Qué es digimon?

-Recarga de energía necesaria.

-Bueno… no te importa si ayudo, ¿cierto?

-No.

-¿Eh?

-Recarga de energía necesaria.

-Como digas.

-_perdidos, perdidos, perdidos, perdidos, perdidos_ – Armadillomon no podía parar de ver como el hombre arreglaba la computadora y Cyverangemon no hacia nada para con el extraño.

-Ya esta, solo unas horas, pero, ¡YA ESTA! Soy bueno, soy bueno, gracias, gracias.

-… De nada.

-Creo que no puedes decir muchas palabras, bueno, descansa.

-Te lo juro, si uno de ellos te trata así de nuevo… yo… Cyverangemon, ¿Qué? – abría la puerta para ver a un extraño dentro.

-basura, prepárate para morir – 14 desenfundo su espada en contra del extraño, tras no ver la computadora a sus espaldas. Fue el hecho de no ver a Armadiyomon lo que agradeció y no lo mato al instante.

-soy Kamiya, Susumo Kamiya, vecino, traje fruta, aun que… ah fue… devorada.

-entiendo, hay ratas – Rey noto como la computadora estaba en la sala y… arreglada.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Greg no tardo en encenderla – ¿Cuánto te electrocutaste para hacerlo?

-solo la desconecte, cualquiera idiota lo sabría – el hombre no paraba de sobar su estomago.

-Sírvete lo que quieres, Kamiya, se podría decir que eres uno de los hombres que buscábamos, este es Greg, ella es Reyenea, llámala Rey, solo yo puedo llamarla por su nombre completo y, a mi… llámame 14. Ahora, usare a la computadora, ah, has lo que quieras esta es tu casa, o… apartamento.

**Ellos al final han encontrado al padre de Tai. ¿14 ira ha parar a prisión? ¿Amradillomon tendrá un ataque al corazón… ¬¬ si lo tiene? ¿Podrán tener una computadora que no les queme los dedos? Algunas respuestas a estas preguntas al próximo capitulo.**

**¡Dejen Review!**


	3. Tai contra los megas

**Digimon no pe pertenece… ¬¬. Bueno, una vez dicho esto vengo con el tercer capitulo. La verdad el 2 no me gusto mucho. Como que no le di la revisión que necesitaba, pareció como otro prologo. Así que sin más que decir, espero que este sea de su agrado guste.**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro. El señor Kamiya terminaba de leer las noticias, cuando de pronto, suena el timbre de la entrada. Al abrir vio a un joven de cabello negro y otros dos, mucho más bajos y con mucha ropa.

Estos parecían unos trabajadores de alguna empresa por sus uniformes y el más alto le dijo con mucha cortesía.

-¿es usted el señor Kamiya?

-si – resondro él – ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-da igual ¿sus hijo es Tai y Kari Kamiya? – cambiando a una personalidad más molesta.

-si, ¿Cómo sabes eso? – se extraño por la acertar en ello.

-es que eh venido a matarlo.

-¡flama bebé! – grito uno de los más bajos.

En cuestión de minutos toda la casa yacía en llamas. Dejando tras de si solo las cenizas de donde una vez hubo una familia feliz y prospera.

_ Año 2045: 14 de junio._

_-bien, un grupo de 30 hombres irán con migo y protegerán a 14. Nosotros lo protegeremos hasta las 28 millas ¿alguna pregunta? – pregunto Tai._

_Todos los soldados se miraron entre si. Todos ellos oyeron lo que les pasa a quienes acompañan a 14 a una misión. Luego de unos segundos todos ellos levantaron la mano._

_-alguna que no tenga que ver con que todos los compañeros de 14 mueren – repuso Tai, con los mismos resultados – ¿alguna que no tenga que ver con que los que me acompañan tenemos que regresar a pie?_

_Ninguno de ellos levanto la mano. Todos los soldados reposarían por 3 horas. Todos menos uno. Tai se la pasaba mirando tanto el mapa en sus manos, como al laboratorio frente a él. Amaba tener el telescopio de su niñez, siempre era útil._

_-Me alegra que hoy no tortures a tu bigote Tai – dijo Sora – oh, ya veo – repuso al ver su barbilla roja por su forma de peinarla_

_-Si miras bien, todo esto será kilómetros y kilómetros de frío y duro pavimento, bosques verdes, camas que esperan ser usadas por mí, calidas y cómodas – bromeo Tai._

_-Si, solo espero que no se te ocurra vomitar en el sombrero de una amiga – dijo Sora._

_-ya me encargue de eso._

_-¿Cuánto nos queda?_

_-una hora y media. Mejor verifica que Mimi no haya matado a nuestros hombres, tengo que prepararme._

_Sora acaba de llegar al hueco gigante que servia como una base militar. Su boca yacía abierta al ver a todos los soldados que debían proteger la nave de 14 tirados en el suelo, mesas y demás cosas que yacían en ese lugar. Solo un nombre se le cruzo por la mente "Mimi" y busco por todas partes a esa persona._

_-si quieres más. ¡Me avisas! – dijo una mujer que dejaba de asfixiar a un soldado._

_Sora noto como entraba a una tienda, dejando atrás toda la devastación._

_-soldado, valió la pena hacerla enojar – le dijo Sora a un soldado aun conciente._

_-con todo respeto, general Sora, si. Cuando la capitana Mimi intento partirme a la mitad, pude sentir sus pechos en los míos, jaja. Y solo dijimos que 14 era una maquina sin corazón y sin alma – hablo el soldado antes de desmayarse._

_-Mimi – dijo Sora entrando en la tienda – sabes que ellos deben estar en buen estado. No los maltrates de ese modo ¿si?_

_-Sabes que me molesta que le digan así a 14. Ni siquiera por que es su último día en este tiempo no lo dejan en paz – dijo Mimi, golpeando la mesa frente a ella._

_-Mimi… una vez en el pasado. Cuando cambie las guerras, las purgas y la batalla contra los digimon, el tendrá un nombre real, una vida normal y no se acordara de ti… ni nosotros de él._

_-Sora… ¿tú le tienes miedo? ¿o crees que deberías matarlo? ¿o crees que es un robot sin alma?_

_-… queda una hora antes de irnos… - termino Sora dejando a Mimi atrás._

_Tres naves llevarían como escolta la nave de 14,9 soldados y 4 digimon, elegidos por este, estaban calentándose para partir._

_4 aviones de alta velocidad despegaron en dirección al laboratorio que estaba delante de ellos. De pronto, a lo lejos. Pietmon, omnimon, rosemon y blackwargreymon los esperaban con un ejército de digimon de nivel ultra. Al fin Tai encontró un desafío digno de sus habilidades._

_Este es el lugar donde se encuentran mis padres – le dice Tai a 14 – el lugar de la madre de Sora, no sabemos mucho de su padre y esto es algo que tienes que hacer en el pasado – se acerca al oído de 14._

"_primero: no enojarse con su hijo cuando queme la alfombra, las cortinas y el bigote de su papá, aun que no volverá a crecer. Segundo: no tener ningún segundo hijo. Aun que ahora no tengo ningún hermano o hermana. No quiero tener que cargar como lo hacen los hermanos, siempre al cuidado de alguien, no va con migo y tampoco quiero una hermana que solo diga "ósea". Tercero: esta es una fecha, ese día yo estaré al borde de vomitar, si aun estas hay evita que vomite en ciertos lugares…"_

_-¿Qué clase de vómitos? – pregunto 14 con cierto desagrado._

_Solo es un vómito – termino Tai subiendo a su avión, solo él y su piloto yacían dentro._

_-no llevaras a Agumon, son 5 tipos mega y varios ultra – dijo Sora, sin recibir respuesta de parte de Tai, el sonido del avión impedía escuchar algo._

_-¡con mis posibles ultimas palabras te maldigo 14! – se escuchaba gritar a un ser antes de saltar del avión._

_Antes de poder siquiera poder activar su paracaídas Omnimon atravesó su cuerpo con su espada._

_-¡justicia! – exclamo Omnimon._

_-con mis… palabra… mal… 14… - repetía una grabadora puesta en varios aparatos simulando un cuerpo humano._

_-llamas a eso justicia, muchos humanos han muerto por esta estupida guerra. ¡Llamas a eso JUSTICIA! – dijo Tai. Que había caído delante de Omnimon apuntándolo con una pistola._

_-yo solo sigo la justicia que creo que es justicia – exclamo el digimon de nivel mega – piensas matarme con eso muchos más ha… ¡argh!_

_Omnimon se retorcía mientras con su mano tapaba su ojo izquierdo._

_-adamantina. El metal más poderoso de todo el mundo, es casi un mito, bueno, hasta ahora, además tú eres un caballero. Tu debilidad son tus ojos. – sonrío Tai mientras avanzaba a Rosemon._

_-bebé, bailamos – dijo Rosemon con un toque picaresco._

_Era un simple baile. Solo era de esperar quien atacaba a traición primero y de manera efectiva. Justo cuando los dos hicieron contacto físico Rosemon callo al suelo y lo que dijo no eran simples palabras. Solo una pregunta._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-ondas sónicas en chips. En mi me causaría un desmayo. En ti que eres solo datos, no creo que te levantes – explico Tai mirando a Pietmon – mira, ya vencí a uno como tu en el pasado… estoy ha… dentro de cinco segundos puedo correr 20 metros, luego otros cinco más en dos segundo y luego correré más hasta matarte a golpes – termino._

_-espadas de la justicia… ¡arg! – grito Pietmon, con varias espadas en su cuerpo - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?_

_-no dejas de alardear, ni siquiera en el pasado aprendiste algo. Lo que esta justo a 25 metros de mi eres tu – explico Tai. Solo le quedaba uno más._

_Blackwargreymon ataco con garras. Tai apenas y podía esquivarlas y sus balas de adamantina eran muy escasas, por lo que no se podía dar el lujo de poder mal gastarlas en un solo digimon._

_Ya se sentía cansado. Sus ropas poco a poco eran rasgadas, y en algunos casos, recibía un rasguño. Justo en esos momentos pudo oír algo muy cercano. La espada de 14. Una espada echa con el mismo mineral de las balas, y por lo tanto, capas de cortar la armadura de Blackwargreymon._

_Ambos se pusieron en guardia. Corriendo ambos en sentido contrario asta que sus ataques chocaron entre sí. Solo fue un solo ataque y ambos se quedaron en seco. Como dos samuráis en un combate a muerte._

_-lo hice – dijo Tai._

_-no lo creo – dijo Blackwargreymon. Mientras una un hilo de sangre caía por el estomago de Tai._

_-cierto… solo te corte en cuatro partes, no en cinco como lo esperaba – finalizo Tai. Sintiendo desaparecer a Blackwargreymon – cinco de nivel mega… donde están sus compañeros humanos._

_-aquí estamos – señalo un joven._

_Cuatro jóvenes en total. Tai les dejo la opción de rendirse y unirse a su causa. Aun que ellos no quisieron. En vez de ello los cuatro jóvenes atacaron a la vez a Tai. Uno a uno fue derrotado, mediante llaves y golpes rapidos._

_Mientras Sora le explicaba a 14 los sitios en los que debían de construirse laboratorios. Hay deberían de almacenar toda clase de armas, suministros y lo que sea que el pudiera guardar._

_-no lo entiendo. Aquí solo hay agua y maleza – dijo 14._

_-este es el mapa de ahora. Antes había montañas de hielo. Islas tropicales. Desiertos con mucha arena. Casas sobre otras casas, hoteles… mira, estas son las fotos de los padres de Tai y mías. Perdona lo arrugadas que están. Sus muestras de sangre… no tengo algo de mi padre, espero mi sangre sirva – explico Sora._

_-si, solo debo saber donde hallarlo – dijo 14._

_-no se donde hallarlo, regresa a los 80. Tendrás mucho tiempo para hallarlo – termino Sora._

_-mira, esto es dinero, sirve para tener suministro y esas cosas. En el pasado esto es muy importante, solo pude encontrar dólares. Trata de usarlo en un lugar llamado estados unidos. Solo pude $ 14 – dijo Mimi_

_-¿Cómo pudiste guardarlo tanto tiempo? Aquí eso ya no sirve. Además, las monedas ya no sirven ya que los países se desvanecieron todo aquí es tierra de nadie –dijo Sora. Muy asombrada por una moneda que se extinguió en 2034._

_-bueno uno nunca sabe – dijo Mimi, serrando su ojo derecho y moviendo su dedo índice al cielo._

_-¿Algún mensaje para sus padres? – pregunto 14._

_-si, dile a mi madre que no sea tan dura con su hija… nada más – dijo la general Sora._

_-Mimi… ¿Algún mensaje?_

_-si ven con migo, es algo especial – dijo Mimi mirando la cara enojada de Sora, por no compartirlo con ella._

_Mimi se acerco a 14, juntando sus manos sobre su cara, para más confidencialidad. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso, un poco prolongado, ese sería el último beso que ellos podrían compartir en esa época. Ella era una mujer mayor, pero de algún modo su piel, cuerpo, cabello y cara no parecía dar más de 30 años. Sin ningún tratamiento o algo, era muy joven._

_-si se que me engañas en el pasado boy a castrarte aquí en el futuro, ¿entiendes? – dijo Mimi. No recibió respuesta, le dio otro beso._

_-si… mi capitana – dijo 14, volviendo con Sora._

_Ya sabiendo los lugares que debían de vicitar, las caras de los padres de Tai y Sora se preparo en su nave, despidiéndose de las dos únicas personas, además de el equipo que el entreno, lo han tratado como una persona normal y no un asesino a sangre fría educado para acatar las ordenes del General Tai._

_La espada que sirvió para matar al digimon de nivel mega se elevo al cielo. Justamente donde iba una nave. Su misión ya estaba echa. Todos los digimon de nivel ultra se enfrentarían a los aviones y a Wargreymon. Tai ya podía suvir a su nave. Solo hubo un pequeño desperfecto._

_-señor, nos quedamos sin combustible – dijo el soldado, saludándolo con su mano en la frente._

_-soldado, tenemos que caminar 28 millas en menos de una hora ¿Comprendes? – dijo Tai. Peinando su barba, siempre lo frustra tener que regresar caminando de sus misiones._

_Así como lo anticipo 14. Todo el laboratorio GEN-NON y todo a 50 millas alrededor fue destruido en cuestión de un solo segundo._

_-¿Tai? – pregunto Sora._

_-¿Si? – respondió Tai con otra pregunta, tomándola de la mano._

_-¿Por qué nada ha cambiado? ¿Por qué la base que nos de toda clase de alimentos esta donde en las vegas? ¿Y por que no dejas de peinarte el bigote de esa forma? Besarte así pica mucho._

_-por que los cambios pasaran según se hagan, a eso se le llama paradoja. Por que solo hay apostadores, ebrios y tramposo, nadie pensara que muuuuyyy debajo de un casino estará una base súper secreta. Y por que me calma… Dios, que si tenga una hermana… que no sea fresa. Y si es hermano, que no nazca antes que yo._

1984. Manhattan

-ya están muertos… entonces ¿el futuro cambió?... ¡no!... ya veo ¿Cuántos camillas hay en una década?... me impresiona que hallan dos Tais… si seguiré buscando, aun que este me costo más hallarlo… si lose… 14 debe de estar muerto… según Joe, ¿Por qué? No confías en el jefe… lose a él también lo matare tan pronto lo vea – dijo un joven.

El se subía a una camioneta gris. Mientras dejaba a un lado su uniforme y comenzaba a buscar relación con "Tai Kamiya"… sin resultado alguno. Seis meses de búsqueda. Seis meses de inversión para poder encontrarlo y matarlo. Seis meses sin hacer algo que valga la pena.

-bien – como saben, nuestro líder me ha dejado a cargo del asesinato de Tai. Yo Neo Saiba juro matarlo a como de lugar. Sigma, busca en Internet todo lo que tenga que ver con el. Jimari, tu busca a Sora. Jideto, aquí esta tu nueva misión, busca en Inglaterra. Este es un miembro de la familia de Tai, el debe de saber algo…

Neo se detuvo al ver las noticias locales.

"hoy el personal de policía, y toda Manhattan, puede dormir seguro. Los policías Rey, Greg y su líder a quien solo se ha dado a conocer como "14" han logrado atrapar a una banda de mafiosos. Aun no se sabe donde ha quedado toda la droga, armas y dinero que ellos usaban para sus crímenes. Se espera poder encontrar las primeras cosas en las primeras semanas de reclusión".

-malditos hijos de perra – dijo Neo – este diario tiene muchas errores ortográficos.

-no crees que sea uno de los que buscamos – dijo Jimari, la única mujer, humana, en el equipo – solo ¡mira la televisión y no ese estupido diario.

"Algunos miembros de la mafia de "Tony el dos caras" juran haber visto a unos demonios, como animales. En una breve declaración por parte de Greg solo es un trauma dado por el uso de drogas y otros químicos similares. Más información en las noticias de las seis.

-siguen con sus errores… – dijo Neo – según el jefe un hombre llamado 14 ha sido enviado al pasado por temor a que alguien llegara en otra maquina del tiempo. Pero nada más, tal vez el 14 original mando a otro con un nombre igual, un alias. El verdadero ya debe inventarse un nuevo nombre.

-según las noticias están en Manhattan, si el estaba intentando obtener información mediante la policía aun ha encontrado a los padres de Tai… pero que no es esto algo que debimos haber echo hace mucho tiempo – dijo Hideto

**Eso es todo por ahora. Tal parece que todo se ha complicado a 14 y a su grupo, que no tuvieron mucha aparición. Ahora son 4 viajeros con 4 digimon, capases de llegar a nivel mega. Estos los saque del manga.**

**Estos son los otros viajeros:**

**Neo Saiba: es el segundo al mando de la misión para matar a Tai, antes o después que nazca. Es el personaje que entiende que "la unión hace la fuerza" aplica a los malos. Tiene un fuerte rencor por Tai al ser este el responsable indirecto por la muerte de sus padres. Sus digimon varían, pues los elimina a ver que fracasan o les es imposible ser más fuerte. El más reciente es un MetalSeadramon. 14 años.**

**Sigma: perdió la voz al ver como un hombre cabello púrpura mataba a su familia. Según Neo estaba bajo ordenes de Tai, ganándole cierto rencor a este. Es el hacker del equipo. Siempre habla mediante un simulador de voz en su computadora. Su digimon es un Pietmon. 15 años.**

**Jimari goutoku: es la que une al equipo, impaciente, sarcástica y cuida de belleza. Sus padres murieron en un incendio, provocado por una guerra que inicio 14 bajo órdenes de Tai. Según Neo, al matarlo, sus padres podrán seguir vivos en el futuro. 14 años.**

**Hideto Fujimoto: sus padres murieron por causa de un guerrero con cabello púrpura, según Neo bajo órdenes de Tai. Según él el matar a Tai no ara que todo cambie, siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe solo por seguir a Neo. De todos es el único que no guarda rencor a Tai y espera poder evitar las tres guerras que devastaron el mundo. Sus digimon son Agumon y Gumamon, que los usa en este estado para no llamar la atención. Usualmente los mantiene en Omnimon cuando nadie los ve o cuando lo necesita. 15 años.**

**Bien. Esos son los tres viajeros. En el siguiente aparecerán por fin los padres de Tai tendrán su reencuentro y el por que ellos yacen en un lugar como Manhattan. Pueden dejar sus quejas, sugerencias o ánimos en sus Reviews.**


	4. destino Odaiba

**Digimon no me pertenece… bueno dicho esto, si, me tarde en subir este capitulo. La verdad no pensé en que saber más del pasado del padre de Sora me fuera muy complicado y lo peor es que no se como se llama realmente T.T. Si quieren que le de un nombre inventado o bien, lo llame ****solo "Takenoushi" o "Sr. Takenoushi" solo díganmelo.**

* * *

Holanda 1985-enero-20

Susumu terminaba de hacer sus quehaceres cuando escucho el sonido del timbre.

-¿Susumu Kobashikiro? – pregunto un joven rubio.

-si, soy yo ¿Por qué?… - dijo Susumu cayendo al suelo.

-creo que estas muerto.

Neo terminaba de matar a Susumu y viendo una nota que el escribirá en el futuro que decía "padres muertos" supo que no mato al que debía matar. Sus pensamientos de odio y venganza fueron interrumpidos con el sonar de su comunicador.

-Rosemon, erre – dijo Neo – ¿Cómo te fue?

-_solo le ofrecí una galleta con veneno, ahora estoy dejando un poco para los niños antes que lleguen a casa _– decía Rosemon – _sus apellidos no son los mismos ¿sabes?_

-Si Sigma dice que sus nombres fueron cambiados… ¡fueron cambiados! Me oyes.

_-Algún día de estos Neo… Algún día…_

Sin más respuestas que caprichos Neo corto la comunicación y miraba a su próxima victima. Una monja, de apariencia japonesa y protegida por tener el nombre Yuko.

-últimamente esa clase de nombres son protegidos por la ley… por lo menos disfruto matando.

* * *

Manhattan 1985 Febrero-03

14 podría soportar que por todo un año su vida basada como policía tenía que oír de robos-arrestos, mafiosos-arrestos, asesinos-comida para Katmon. Por otro lado están los buenos mercados negros que proporcionan algo más que joyas burdas o contactos de vendedores de drogas puras. La compra en masa de lo que el dinero pudiera pedir.

Diferentes medíos de transportes, producción de armas en masa, un laboratorio subterráneo debajo de Las vegas. Y final mente, el tener que esperar a que Susumu se encuentre y se enamore de Yuko. Lo que no podría soportar son los comentarios acerca de su cabello, algo que rápidamente le dio fama de busca pleitos y en ocasiones… de gey. Pero mientras en su departamento se desataría un grave problema

Su nueva oficina le permitía poder observar a todos los que yacían fuera, si alguien entrara el lo sabría e incluso modifico la cámara que lo vigila para dar una imagen alterada y por último su computadora no podría ser manipulada por otro.

Gracias a su puesto de Jefe de policía el tenía un acceso más fácil a las personas del mundo. Solo en ese momento su cara su puso pálida desde su salto del tiempo. Los nombres de Sora, Tai y sus padres estaban en "death".

-Rey, dile a Greg que tome el teléfono por la otra linea... Escuchen, me preparen el avión... si el negro, no tengo otro de igual modo... escuchen esto es lo que encontré... eso es todo, muchos están muertos. Con suerte ello no deben tener nada que especifique a quien deben matar.

-_¿Por qué a mi?_ – dijo Susumu, oyendo la platica por otra línea – _y que esto de viajes del tiempo… ¡ustedes son del futuro! Por eso saben mucho de las apuestas y por eso los de "protección" me mandaron aquí. Y yo que hice para merecer esto._

-no es algo que hallas echo, es algo que harás, mejor dicho… mejor te lo explico luego… Rey prepara las maletas, nos vamos… y Susumu, que no te han dicho que oír platicas es de muy mala educación. Y en cuanto a las apuestas, Greg y Rey tenían 3 almanaques y yo se los quite, ¡quiero tener una misión sería! ¡Me oyen en la otra línea Greg y Rey!, esperen... si cien dólares a "mula de la suerte" en la primera y "tiro loco mclove you en la tercera y cuarta… como les decía, no veremos en el punto de encuentro.

* * *

Nueva York. Febrero-07

-Greg, la madre de Toshiko no quiso tener un nombre falso, algo bueno ya que las masacres de nombres reales cesaron hasta hace poco, iras con Susumu o mejor dicho, "Adam Kurokoshki" a Odaiba. Rey tu iras a una universidad de Odaiba, con tu edad pudes pasarte como estudiante de intercambio. ya modifique los papeles. – explico 14.

Una vez despegadazo el avión 14 se dirigía a su carro. Tras dar unos pasos escucho un largo silbido y luego una explosión. Él y Katmon salieron volando unos metros del lugar y luego varios hombres los anestesiaron con dardos. Sin poder hacer nada para defenderse sintieron al sueño hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer, dormirlos… un portal se logro abrir y solo un gato tuvo la oportunidad de entrar al digimundo.

-**despierta, hereje – **decía una voz ronca.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto 14, muy aturdido y soñoliento.

-dije "levántate"… alguien quiere hablar con tigo.

Todo parecía un laboratorio. Las batas blancas de varias personas los delataban como científicos, otros tenían ropas negras y gafas de sol. Los corredores eran de un metal muy ruidoso y los muros eran de un cristal transparente y la zona central era un hueco que dejaba ver un avión de combate negro, en el futuro, esos serían los más usados.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de poder llegar a la zona más baja del lugar. Hay estaba un científico sentado en una silla alta, calvo de la parte superior de la cabeza y cubierto por cabello del lado derecho.

-un friki sin novia, que más necesercito – bromeo 14.

-al inicio pensamos que eras solo un ladrón con una buena computadora, créeme, hacer identificaciones falsas y robar dinero de varias cajas de crédito no es algo difícil hoy en día. Luego pensamos en terrorismos. Si, te vigilamos y hasta la fecha tienes cuatro contratos para armas, medio Villon de armas al mes, nadie hasta ahora sabe donde paran… pero, enviar a alguien a Odaiba por tres personas… ¿Qué o quien eres? - dijo el científico

-ves esa cosa que esta hay, en ese compartimento. Dentro de 70 años, eso me enviara al pasado… tengo una historia que contarte. Créeme será de tu agrado.

* * *

Odaiba Febrero-20

Las calles oscuras de Odaiba eran iluminadas por los postes de luz, que insistían en mostrar el camino a las personas. Esos momentos suelen unir a las personas en algo mágico, al menos, casi siempre.

-te dije que cargáramos combustibles Greg, pero no. "podemos llegar pronto" "no necesito indicaciones" "no dice de E de poca gasolina es E de expirado" casi llegamos, recuerda, no lo arruines, otra vez – regañaba Rey a Greg tras un lindo aterrizaje de emergencia a varias calles del lugar.

-jajaja, ustedes si son como hermanos – dijo Susumu – es bueno estar devuelta. Hogar, dulce, dulce hogar Según el mapa casi llegamos. ¿Qué aremos?

-bien. Este es el plan, yo hago un agujero en la parte superior de la tienda y la anestesió. Luego te bajo con un Rapel y la sacas de hay - dijo Greg.

-hacemos movimientos ninjas y nos subimos en un auto – se unió Susumu – nos hacemos pasar por extraños con una mujer que se duerme cada cinco minutos después de despertar, ya que hay que anestesiarla constantemente.

-llegamos a un aeropuerto y hacemos paradas en Europa, México y Brasil, nos hacemos pasar por colombianos.

-pero en realidad somos espías del gobierno chino y estadounidense. Compramos un burro llamado Yuuna y lo cambiamos por dos perros llamados "D" y "Og" Y luego volvemos a Nueva York y nos unimos con el Jefe.

-es un plan a prueba de tontos.

-o mejor no vamos a un hotel hasta mañana – indico Rey – Susumu, tu duermes con migo, debo saber algo del habla japonés.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida por petición de parte de Rey, o más bien amenaza – hola. Hoy es mi primer día en mi habla japonés – dijo Rey haciendo una reverencia a la mesera, quien se lo devuelve del mismo modo – quiero una hamburguesa y todo lo que tenga carne. – luego de una laaarga comida llegaron a su destino.

-ya llegamos al lugar – anuncio Susumu frente a una floristería - ¿es ella, verdad?

-si, según nuestra general, ella es muy inteligente. Si fallamos, la duermo, entendido – los dos asienten – hola, vengo por una planta medicinal.

-ustedes no son de aquí, verdad – dijo Satoshi – bueno…

-¡nos descubrió! – dijo Armadillomon, arruinando la misión.

Greg saco una pistola tranquilizadora. Para su desgracia el arma parecía tan real que Satoshi corrió a su despacho y le dio en el trasero. Solo hacia falta un profesor de una universidad de Odaiba y su la misión seria un éxito.

-Armadillomon, ¡hablaste! – Greg intenta dormir a Susumu, pero el dardo rebota en el suelo y en una maseta y atina en el trasero – ¡cual es tu manía por el trasero! ZZZZZ.

-Greg, ¡es cierto por que…! ZZZZ – dijo Rey antes de dormir.

-felicidades Greg, le diste en el trasero – señalo Katmon el lugar de impacto.

-juro que apunte al estomago – entra un cliente y es adormecido – ¡j-juro que le apunte al estomago! Estaba a un centímetro de impacto.

-aun no se si enviarme aquí mediante computadoras fue buena idea, 14 debe estar pasándolo de lo lindo.

* * *

Zona desconocida. Ese mismo día.

-listo, tu chequeo medico es todo un éxito – dijo el científico, de nombre Tony Mcgregor – tal parece no hay radioactividad en tu cuerpo por el salto del tiempo.

-ahora me explícame ¿por que la maquina? – pregunto 14, mientras se vestía.

-veras, tus armas son como las nuestras, pero no son prototipos. Durante miles de años nosotros hemos intentado hacer soldados perfectos. Estos trabajarían para su país y su país es el mejor postor, aun que esto ya te lo esperabas. Y si, miles, por que en el futuro nosotros no avanzábamos mucho con el adamantino y por ende lo enviamos al pasado.

-eso es todo, no veo los "años".

-si, cierto. Ahora, existe algo que siempre nos detenía y eso era una "paradoja". Cuando enviábamos algo al pasado no trabajábamos en los prototipos recientes, más bien, en los ya hechos, pero al no trabajar en el prototipo jamás lo enviamos al pasado, y al no enviarlo jamás trabajamos en ello sino en los verdaderos y luego lo enviábamos al pasado, de ese modo se terminaría más rápido, pero no trabajábamos en los prototipos asíque jamás mandamos algo. ¡Nunca hay un fin!

-lo mismo pasa con migo ¿eh?

-no, no realmente, logramos resolver el problema dando mantenimiento a ambas cosas. Por un lado le damos mantenimiento al adamantino nuevo para enviarlo a un pasado donde no hay una ya empezado y luego mandamos el ya hecho. La verdad no se como es que los dos no llegan en la misma época, digo, deberían haber miles de espadas hechas de adamantino. En total se han registrado 1556 saltos, pero tu… no creo que esta sea la numero 1556. Y por ello deberíamos tener 1556 espadas y demás, pero no, solo es el ya empezado y el prototipo, solo dos cosas. A esto se le llama una paradoja del tiempo ¿por si no lo sabias? Pero tú eres más bien el 1557... pero es tu primer salto, entiendes.

-entiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza. ¿eso que significa?

-que tu viaje no estaba previsto. creo que a causa de que las armas ya están casi echas cambiamos el futuro y le dimos una oportunidad de salvarse.

-y ahora tengo que hacerlo volver otras miles de veces o nada sirve, ¿verdad?

-no, pero… hay algo… ven… mira, esto es un invento que se ha llevado mucho más tiempo que el propio adamantino. Con esta especie de piedra pensamos destruir las paradojas, aun que… no sabemos como sirve.

-han trabajado en esto 1556 veces y aun no saben como sirve ¿eh? Son imbesiles, para ser científicos.

-quisiera que me dijeras más de tus armas.

-mi espada es de adamantino, es capas de cortar cualquier metal, incluso, el propio adamantino. Tengo guantes capases de controlar algunas maquinas. Fue de este modo como tuve dinero, cuentas que jamás deposite y papeles. Por otro lado es capas de absorber rayos y luego lanzarlos, el límite y la distancia equivale al rayo que haya absorbido, como uno natural o artificial. Por ultimo, y no es un arma, una "bufanda".mide cinco metros de largo y dos de ancho. Es capas de mantenerme frío o caliente según sea la situación. Como es grande lo envuelvo entre mis hombros, cuello, cubre toda mi espalda y en ocasiones lo uso para cubrir mi cara. Son a prueba de oxidación, fosilización y otras cosas, eso es todo.

-Nuestros hombres están listos – dijo un soldado, aleándose a unas naves con 14 – escucha, tu eres nuevo, no se no por que te dejaron, pero estos son mis hombres… tuno. El destino es Odaiba y protegeremos a quien nos digas.

-espero sepas que si están en problemas no moveré ni un músculo por ellos, espero lo mismo de ti hacia mi_._

-me agrada que dejemos eso en claro.

"**Falco 1 listo", Falco 2 listo… "Falco" 10 listo - **dijo un hombre mientras varias naves de combate eran lanzadas a grandes velocidades, seguidas por 14 -** "desterrado listo".**

* * *

Dos días después. Odaiba.

-_Rey, prepárate para entrar, no creo que sea un inconveniente_ – dijo Greg por teléfono.

-no pasa nada. Solo entro como estudiante de intercambio. Me pondré el comunicar de oreja, espero y no pique como los otros – dijo Rey.

-_no te quejes, apenas y pudimos hacerlos en seis meses. Los digimon estarán en la azotea._

-no es que me queje… bueno, ya empezaron las clases.

Rey llegaría como una estudiante de intercambio en la investigación de fósiles extracurricular, en una importante universidad de Odaiba. Pero de último momento otra mujer tomo su lugar. Era joven y más bien parecía ser una aspirante a súper modelo. Incluso tenía una guardaespaldas personal.

Rey podría jurar que era una Rosemon. Pero sería tonto pensar que una joven tendría un digimon, y mucho menos del nivel mega. Aun así logro escabullirse entre la multitud de estudiantes. Todo el día fue como una carrera, sin que lo supieran, por encontrar al Señor Takenoushi. Cerrando un día arduo de trabajo un hombre de pelo medio naranja, al cual Rey confundió con Greg se despedía de los alumnos.

Solo hasta ese momento fue descubierta Rey. Esta se dejo guiar a la salida muy decepcionada, la voz del hombre se podía escuchar por los parlantes. No pudo encontrar a quien buscaba.

-damas, caballeros. Mil gracias por su aportación a la ciencia, me despido de ustedes. Muchos me llaman Sensei… pero como ustedes trabajaron duro, y espero que sigan así pueden llamarme "Sensei" o "Sensei Takenoushi"…

Por unos momentos unas risas adornaron el lugar, pero luego fueron cinco disparos los que lo transformaron en gritos de miedo. Rey regreso a donde se escucharon los disparos. El "Sensei" estaba ya en el suelo y sin nadie que lo ayudara.

Justamente cuando Rey sacaba su pistola tranquilizante Rosemon aparece y la toma con su látigo, recibiendo tres disparos en el estomago, de parte de la adolescente.

-Greg, manda a Rapitmon… Greg – dijo Rey activando su comunicador.

-_estoy en eso… no responde… Rey… Rey, contéstame, no te mueras, ¡ya voy!_

Justamente cuando Greg llegaba a la universidad un grupo de autos comenzaron a tapar la entrada y luego otros autos, pero policías. Estos pidieron a los primeros quitarse y como respuesta recibieron una lluvia de disparos.

-¡Rey!, maldita sea – Greg saca a una pistola y comienza a matar a los matones.

En eso una adolescente comienza a gritar que mataran a Greg a cualquier costo. Estos desviaron todos sus disparos en contra del pelirrojo, quien apenas y pudo esconderse tras otros autos. Su estomago tenía por lo menos tres disparos, solo uno atravesó su cuerpo. Hay noto que una adolecente platicaba con los policías y estos dirigieron sus disparos donde el estaba refugiado.

En un esfuerzo sobre humano logro entrar a la universidad, haciendo un agujero en las vetas. Escucho oír una marcha de personas y no importaba donde se escondiera, solo tendrían que seguir un rastro de sangre.

* * *

**Bueno, todo por ahora, lamento el retraso y que los padres de Tai y Sora no tuvieran mucha aparición. Este capitulo se me hizo muy largo y tuve que dividirlo.**

**Solo por si acaso: el grupo de Neo llego dos años antes que 14 y por ello este no sabia nada acerca de las muertes de personas que comparten los mismos nombres de los padres de Tai o Sora. Al no tener fotos o pruebas de sangre, caso contrario al de 14, buscaran matar a quienes tengan algún parentesco en apellidos o nombres. Teniendo como ventaja el aliarce con los digimon pudieron traer consigo comunicadores, PC etc. (eso explica que el Tai del capitulo pasado muriera, era otro, perdón por no dar esa información. Aun que la platica de Hideto con Neo lo dejaba claro).**

**Solo me queda decir ¡Reviews XDDDD!**


	5. Rapidmon, el ángel guardián de Rey

**Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a los productores que no se decidieron por un buen y merecido Taiora, NOOOOOOO. Bueno, dicho esto vuelvo con el final que tendrán los atacantes del señor Takenoushi.**

* * *

Zona 1-64G 2045. agosto-15.

-Sora – dijo un hombre – Sora, despierta, ya es de día.

La habitación en la que yacía la portadora del amor era de un color blanco. Aun que rara vez se le podía ver de una manera muy ordenada. Trapos, comida tirada y cualquier persona que viera el lugar pensaría que hasta las manchas tienen manchas. Definitivamente algunos hábitos no cambian, y para Tai, era el despertar a su esposa a la fuerza.

-deja de molestar Tai… – dijo Sora, escondiéndose en sus sabanas – solo cinco horas más.

Sora no pudo hacer más que levantarse ante la insistencia de Tai. Este se quedo en seco al ver los destrozos de la cara de Sora. Su cabello alborotado, un pequeño hilo de baba cruzando desde su boca y avanzando hasta su mejilla derecha, y las ropas mascadas por las distintas posiciones que tuvo en la noche. Todo esto hizo que el castaño estallara en risas.

-si solo pudiera golpearte – dijo Sora, ya vestida – dime, como va la junta.

-mal, creo que la junta de generales durara todo un día. Créeme, es un infierno.

-vamos Tai, tienes que volver. Todo aquí es muy aburrido.

-es eso o solo no te gusta dar todas las ordenes. Bueno creo que solo serán doce horas más. Bueno, me tengo que ir, la junta ya comenzara.

Tai se acerco a Sora, dándole un beso. Ninguno de los dos sintió el rose de sus labios o la calidez. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo el holograma de Tai desapareció, sin que ninguno de los dos lo desactivara.

Sora solo pudo dar un bufido – estúpida maquina – dijo, dando una patada a la maquina holográfica. Esta despedía una gran cantidad de humo, puesto que una bebida se derramo en ella – debo de ser más aseada. Mejor empiezo mañana

Habitación holográfica secreta. Ese mismo día.

Tai se preparaba para tener varias horas de plática sobre cosas, que según el, eran absurdas e inútiles. Como el por que nadie evito el uso de las maquinas, en que forma podrá afectarlos a todos, ya que si los cambios se hacen en el pasado uno nunca sabrá cuales fueron por que las anteriores nunca pasaron. Un total de cinco de seis generales que se la pasan jugando a los soldaditos y al exterminador aparecieron en sus sillas esperando las noticias que Tai dijera.

-señores – dijo Tai, general de la división uno – este es el caso, son siete maquinas, cuando una de ellas se activa un radio de treinta millas son destruidas o más. Lo peor es que todo el terreno quede dañado molecularmente, causando al que se acerqué tumores, cáncer, fuertes fiebres u otras cosas, haciendo de un segundo viaje imposible.

-pero, ¿es posible un segundo viaje? – dijo el genera de la sexta división, moreno y de ropas militares. Algo a lo que Tai titula constantemente como inútil.

-bueno... si. La zonda de destrucción no afecta las habitaciones cercanas a las maquinas. Pero ni nuestros mejores científicos han logrado hacer un traje en contra del problema que causa el efecto del primer viaje.

-¡es por que no se esfuerzan lo suficiente! – dijo el general de la tercera división, era anciano y aun que dio un golpe visiblemente fuerte en la mesa, al ser un holograma no se escucho nada – son todos unos inútiles, se perdieron ya tres maquinas hace solo tres días.

Esto causo una controversia entre los cuatro de seis generales, pues esto solo lo sabía Tai, o al menos eso pensó – si, eran siete maquinas, una la usaron unos científicos pero nadie sabe que enviaron. Otra la uso 14, mi más leal soldado, si bien lo recuerdan. Otras dos la usaron otras personas, su bando aun es incluso. Por otro lado el rango de destrucción de una de ellas afecto una maquina cercana. Solo nos quedan dos maquinas.

-Te lo digo, tu hijo, ese si es un súper soldado. Nos ha demostrado fidelidad. Ha tenido misiones de rescate y no deja que su equipo muera, no como lo ha echo 14. Es testarudo, cierto, pero quien no lo fue en un principio – el anciano no parecía ceder. Y poco a poco estaba ganando la confianza de todos los generales.

-si, cierto, es testarudo pero sería un peligro para la misión. Que mi hijo este en el pasado podría complicar más las cosas. puede hacer las cosas a mi favor. Recuerden que los cambios no deben de ser significantes.

La plática sería mucho más larga de lo que pensó Tai. Aun que todo esto será un regocijo, pues no en vano mando a 14 al pasado y en donde alguna vez fueron Las vegas se encontraría un laboratorio que callaría a todos los generales frente a ellos. Solo era de esperar varias horas de plática sobre cosas absurdas.

Tras dos días enteros de hablar sobre la ineptitud de Tai sobre los viajes al pasado. La escasez pronta de los combustibles debido a que los digimon destruyen los abastecimientos. Y sobre todo si no hay más de un traidor en algún sitio. Esto se llevo casi todo el tiempo, pues cada quien daba su punto de vista. Hasta que por termino

-creo que no sabes tomar buenas decisiones – dijo el tercer general, desvaneciéndose.

Tai fue directamente a la habitación de Sora. Increíblemente el cuarto no se veía como hace dos días. No, era mucho peor. La cama era todo un desastre, un polvo especial para la comida deshidratada cubría la mesa y la pared era adornada por machas. O bien, las manchas eran adornadas por la pared. Pero dormir, era dormir.

- ¿Tai? – pregunto Sora a un bulto en la cama cubierto completamente por sabanas, como si quisiera protegerse de alguien, o de algo – tu si que tardaste ¿el tercer general sigue con problemas?

-mejor dime ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? – Tai esperaba una respuesta. Aun que un momento después callo algo del techo, y tras verlo arrastrarse no quiso saber más del asunto – solo puedo decir que es un gusto tenerlo a millones de kilómetros.

La nueva y, posiblemente, última misión de Sora estaba lista. Era de buscar un simple trozo de papel y las coordenadas era totalmente exactas. El único inconveniente era que no podía usar algún objeto filoso, solo las manos.

-por cierto, ¿Cuándo planeas actuar de acuerdo a tu edad? – pregunto Tai.

-¿Cuándo planeas cortarte el bigote? – Aun siendo la misma excusa de siempre, Sora jamás perdía contra su esposo.

* * *

1985 Odaiba. Febrero-20

-**aquí desterrado, no disparen a los que tengan cabello rojizo o a una mujer morena** – dijo 14, mediante el radio. Destrozando las ventanas de los edificios cercanas a su avión, que viajaba a gran velocidad.

En la universidad varios mafias y policías olvidaban sus diferencias para matar a un solo hombre, unidos por la fuerza más fuerte del mundo; el dinero. mientras, en el techo, varios digimon platicaban.

-Omnimon, señor, no creo que debamos quedarnos aquí – dijo Terriermon.

Omnimon aun no comprendía como es que tres digimon estuvieran fuera del digimundo. Y estos se preguntaban como es que un digimon de tan alto rango estuviera en ese lugar, pero no harían ninguna pregunta, el era Omnimon.

-solo esperen, además, ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?, Gatomon – pregunto Omnimon.

-no nos lo creerías, además, mi nombre es Katmon no Gatomon – respondió Katmon.

-pensé que fuiste creado en 2030 para erradicar a la raza humana, como un Cyberangemon.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?… ¡corran! – Terriermon logro dar un salto, esquivando el ataque de Omnimon, caso contrario a sus dos amigos. Que quedaron inconcientes.

Terriermon logro digevolucionar en Rapidmon. Sus ataques, aun que numerosos, apenas y eran rasguños ante un nivel súper mega.

-Neo, llama a Sigma y Pietmon. Localicé a los viajeros. Rapidmon, tu hora de morir llego, los pecados de Tai se pagarán hoy – dijo Omnimon, alzando su escapada a cielo.

-pecados… no, tú no entiendes – las palabras de Rapidmon eran ahogadas por los constantes ataque de Omnimon.

Por cada disparo del cañón de Omnimon era una parte de la ciudad destruida. Incluso dispara a los autos, sin importarle que algunos humanos murieran. Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que un Metalseadramon apareció y comenzó a asfixiar a Rapidmon.

Omnimon se preparaba para ejecutar su último disparo. Pero justo en ese momento Rapidmon noto la falta del ojo izquierdo de su atacante. Fue justamente hay donde dirigió todos sus disparos.

El caballero divino se retorcía de dolor y Rapidmon poco a poco se liberaba del agarre de la serpiente marina mecánica. Ya iba por la mitad cuando dos espadas aparecieron en sus brazos. Por más que intentará ver le fue imposible dar con su atacante.

Luego, antes de poder siquiera hacer algo otras dos espadas aparecieron en sus pies. Ya podía sentir venir otras dos espadas finales. Pero en ese momento algo tomaba la vista de los hay presente.

Las ventanas de los edificios eran destrozadas por un punto negro que avanzaba a una velocidad sorprendente. Pronto tomo la forma de una aeronave negrea – **Misiles fuera** – anuncio. Y así como lo dijo dos misiles impactaron en Metalseadramon, liberando a Rapidmon – **perdón por la tardanza** – dijo, quedando cerca de Rapidmon para que se vieran.

Los dos atacaron a Metalsedramon, durando solo unos segundos ya que Omnimon logro recuperarse, muy tarde, pues Metalseadramon quedo fuera de la pelea.

-jefe tenga cuidado, alguien esta mandando espadas. Con suerte mi entrenamiento impidió que yo tuviera daños notables – aun que para Rapidmon fuera ya un problema enfrentarse a Omnimon, sabía que esas espadas sería un problema.

Y así fue. Cada vez que ellos se detenían para hacer un ataque aparecían dos espadas. Luego Omnimon aprovechaba para poder atacarle – **aquí Falco 10, disparen al de la capa y al del techo** – varios misiles fueron lanzados en contra del caballero santo, aun que este las esquivo todas.

-**aquí Desterrado, muévanse o serán atacados por espadas** – advirtió 14/desterrado.

-**negativo, son mis hombres y venimos a volarles la existencia** – dijo Falco 10, líder de las naves de combate Falco. Recibiendo un grito de guerra de parte de sus compañeros.

14 logro ver los misiles que se dirigían al techo y enefecto, un Pietmon estaba hay. De algún modo lograba transportar sus espadas a donde el quisiera. Pero ya no le importaba, ahora solo le importaba el bienestar de los Takenoushi y por si acaso buscaría a Rey y Greg.

Empezando por los humanos molestos que intentaban bajarlo a disparos – **Rapidmon, buscare a Greg y Rey, ¿sabes algo de la misión?** – el temor de 14 eran mayor a medida que el edificio era destruido por las balas, misiles y el cañón de Omnimon. para ese momentos los humanos bajo tierra ya habían muerto por sus balas.

-jefe, debe ir pronto ya que Greg se escuchaba muy afligido. Mientras yo… en verdad creí que este Omnimon era bueno – al igual que su jefe, Rapidmon temía lo peor.

Tras eliminar cualquiera que abriera fuego en su contra 14 logro encontrar a Greg. Estaba muy herido, pero vivo. Una vez cerciorarse de que nada más le pasara y le dijera donde estaba Rey y el señor Takenoushi, partió al centro del edificio. Pero fue detenido por una mujer.

-**señora, apártese y llévese a su hija** – pero la mujer vestida de rojo no se movió, en vez de ello siguió en dirección recta – **señora, la de vestido de rojo. Esta es una nave, en un edificio, no le dice nada** – pero no se movió.

A solo unos pasos después ella saco un látigo, a lo que 14 acreditaba como una amenaza burda. Pero no lo agito o levantó al aire como lo pensaba, en vez de ello tomo la parte delantera y con una fuerza sobre humana lo estrello contra la pared.

Esa mujer era Rosemon y la "hija" debía ser su compañera humana – **ustedes. No, no soy el enemigo, vengo para ayudar a Sora, solo… solo déjenme, estamos del mismo bando** – la vos de 14 era escuchada por todos lados, causando que más gente viniera.

Aun creyendo que las dos mujeres dejarían de moverse para evitar dañar a los civiles comenzaron a atacar sin importar que algunos fueran heridos. No le quedo más opción que despegar y mandar a volar a los hay presentes.

A escasos segundos puedo dar con una Rey inconciente - ¡Rey! que suerte, estas viva – dijo 14 ya fuera de sus "desterrado", luego noto que ella apuntaba en frente de ellos. Por primera vez en el pasado, 14 sintió como su corazón latía sin cesar. Cinco heridas de bala atravesaban marcaban el cuerpo del profesor y su corazón apenas y latía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces 14 uso una inyección que lo mantendría por unas horas más. Apenas dando un suspiro y varías policías y mafiosos los rodearon completamente y justamente en el centro Rosemon y su compañera.

-estas derrotado y ni tu líder, 14, fue capas de hacer frente a nosotros – dijo la humana, sin percatarse que estaba frente a 14 – estos hombres y mujeres se vendieron. Son mis perros, mis inútiles y mal vivientes. Claro la paga que les daré compensara todo esto.

Una mancha comenzó a romper los brazos de varios que portaban pistolas. Y aun cuando todos ellos comenzaron a disparar a donde fuera les fue imposible neutralizar a su atacante. Luego Rosemon intento usar su latino, aun que la velocidad del atacante le impedían hacer algo lucrativo. Al final el atacante le propino varios golpes a Rosemon en el estomago que la dejo inconciente.

-soldado Jeff, numero de serie 9-5-6-6 reportándose, señor – dijo el soldado, de cabello muy blanco y ropas negras, con unas gran línea de metal que cubría su espalda, justo en la espina, los brazos y pies, como un exoesqueleto, que se unían a sus zapatos. Y haciendo una reverencia como tal a 14.

Tras dar la orden de neutralizar a la adolescente 14 le dijo a Jeff – bien echo soldado, soy 14 o puedes llamarme por mi numero de serie 19-5-18-7-5, 9-5-6-6 lindo traje, ¿adamantino?

Jeff se sorprendió de que alguien conociera ese metal. Luego 14 hizo alarde sus armas, que según el era el de adamantino puro. pero Jeff le dijo que ese metal no tendría rasguños, como la bufanda y la espada. 14 recordó que paso por alto su chequeo, la trampa que unos científicos tuvieran los perfectos y como tapadera ir con soldados que salvarían el futuro, a los padres de Tai y Sora. luego solo matarían al dueño de dichas armas. Jeff era como 14 ambos odian a los científicos.

Antes de que los dos pudieran empezar un plan de venganza Rapidmon apareció siendo llevado Omnimon. Jeff uso su espada para herir e brazos derecho de Omnimon, mientras 14 usaba sus guates para agarrar y electrocutarlo. Por suerte el adamantino no puro era tan fuerte como para dañarlo. Una vez teniendo el paso libre Rapidmon ataco el ojo izquierdo hasta dejarlo muy grave.

-el general Tai tenía razón, los caballeros son fuertes… pero nada más por fuera – recordó 14 las palabras de Tai.

-¡Rey! – Rapidmon tomo el pulso de Rey y sentía como poco a poco se desvanecía – hay alguna forma de salvarla ¿o ella?

-solo una. pero tu... – dijo 14, con pesar en su interior.

- jefe es mi amiga - Rapidmon tomo a Rey entre sus brazos, luego 14 oprimió varios botones del digivice de la humana uniéndolos en un digimon aun mas fuerte; Goldrapidmon.

-jefe, usted esta… muy pequeño. Pero, mis manos – Rey aun no se daba cuenta del sacrificio de su amigo.

-era normal, para eso se hicieron nuestros digivices. Mira mi nave puede reflejarte.

Rey sentía entre dolor y consternación. Además de un poder que nunca antes sintió, que podía hacer cosas que ni en sueños era capas de hacer. En esos momentos Metalseadramon apareció e intento asfixiar a Rapitmon, aun que esta vez no tuvo la misma suerte que antes. Rapitmon desvaneció a su enemigo de unos cuantos golpes.

-_para atacar mejor solo extiende tus brazos y expulsa energía_ – la vos de Rapitmon resonaba en la cabeza de Rey. Aun que esta no perdió el tiempo y liquido a Rosemon – solo queda el Pietmon y Omnimon, gracias Rapitmon _no es nada_ eres lo mejor, no sabía que esto era ser un digimon _no es para tanto_ pero solo mira tu fuerza, tu rapidez y ¡que dorado!

-Rey, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dices, pero arriba hay un Pietmon, ve has lo que debas de hacer – dijo 14, muy confundido por lo que pasaba – Jeff, nada de lo que veas saldrá de este lugar.

Al salir Rapitmon noto como seis de diez aviones estaban derivados y el vidrio estaba cubierto de mucha sangre. Mientras aun contemplaba el paisaje unas espadas aparecieron en su cuerpo, pero se destruyeron al instante.

-_Rey, extiende tus brazos y grita_ !triangulo dorado! - del cuerpo de Rapidmon salió un ataque en forma triangular. Este dejo muy herido a Pietmon. Omnimon apenas y pudo llevarse a su Omnimon entre sus brazos. Rey volvió a ser la yo normal, pero su Terriermon tuvo que pagar el precio de su libertad. Sus lágrimas caían por su cara, creyendo que su amigo había muerto. Para ella matar a Omnimon y Pietmon no regresarían a su amigo.

-lo bueno es que tenemos a alguien que nos dirá todo lo que sabe – dijo 14, viendo a Rey desde el gimnasio – por las buenas o por las malas – los guantes de 14 despedían rayos, amenazando a Himari, aun que aturdida, era capas de escuchar a su rival.

* * *

**Todo por ahora. ¿Qué hará 14 con Himari? ¿Tai cederá ante Sora? ¿Sora ara algo en contra el bigote de Tai? ¿aseara alguna vez su cuarto sin ayuda de Tai? Algunas respuestas en el siguiente capitulo.**

"**¿Sora Kamiya y Tai Takenoushi?"**


	6. ¿tai Takenoushi y sora Kamiya?

**Bueno, tras estar ausente un tiempo eh vuelto. La verdad, aun que el titulo de este capitulo llegue a señalar que será un tanto cómico, no lo es. Aun que estaba cerca de serlo, pues unos amigos empezaron a dar un poco de lo suyo, rayando en un intento de comedia.**

**Solo queda decir. Espero sea su agrado y el típico "digimon no me pertenece".**

* * *

Tras dos semanas desde el intento fallido de matar a Ryunosuke Takenoushi, por Jimari, 14 ha sido tachado como responsable de la muerte, no solo de mafiosos, sino de varios oficiales que dieron su vida por "una causa justa". Además de ello perdió todos los medios de transporte, dinero y la mayoría de sus contactos.

Le tomo solo una semana llegar hasta las montañas de Tokio, donde se pudo establecerse en una casa de 10-5-6-6/Jeff. Con mucho esfuerzo han torturado considerablemente a Jimari. Por desgracia no ha conseguido avanzar, pues esta ha demostrado dureza.

Entre las montañas de Tokio.

Los Takenoushi, Susumo, Rey y Katmon estaban en distintos sofás, viendo la televisión. Lamentablemente solo transmitían los sucesos de hace dos semanas atrás. Por otra parte 14 bebía café, siempre le fue muy relajante.

Además de ello quedo expuesta la ligera decaída económica dada por 14 y Sigma, pues los dos utilizaban cuentas bancarias inexistentes para sus beneficios, y de gran tamaño. Por otra parte 14 ya no podía usar las computadoras, pues teme y puedan rastrarlos.

-14 – dijo Sashiko, cansada de cambiar constantemente de canal – por que no nos vamos a un hotel, no de lujo, sino uno normal y tranquilo.

-no puedo. Todas mis cuentas están siendo monitoreadas. Esa chica pelirroja encontró a Ryunosuke en la universidad por mi culpa. Además de ello las fuerzas secretas están buscando mi cabeza, por lo que no puedo salir así nada más

-ejem, yo puedo ayudar – Ryunuseke tomo una tarjeta de color plata brillante entre sus dedos – no soy un simple profesor.

-cariño, tu apenas y eres reconocido – Sashiko miro como el ego de su esposo caía – aun que tu tesis fuera una de las mas altas no creo y seas un cerebrito.

-te equivocas Sashiko – los ojos de 14 brillaron mientras recordaba las cosas que hará Ryunosuke – tu esposo formara parte de investigaciones, dentro de cinco años. Y solo es el comienzo, tendrá trabajando a un sequito. El enviara conversación a varias masas para 2005 y al final formara parte de enviar al primer digimon a la luna.

-acaso formara parte de la CIA, ONU o UN o algo gran – Susumo apenas y podía creer lo de las computadoras – como es que tendrá tanto equipo.

-dentro de veinte años todos – la emoción de 14 aumento más – absolutamente todos tendrán computadoras en sus casas, serán súper compactas. Podrán hablar desde el sanitario, por ejemplo con más de diez personas a la vez, en cuanto país quieran.

-y… yo que are – Susumo no paraba de pensar en cosas aun más grandes.

-formaras parte de una compañita, no te miento, no serás la gran cosa – Susumo se encogió de hombros y no quiso saber más del asunto

-solo una cosa – Ryunosuke fue a la cocina y miro de frente a 14 – entiendo que dicen venir del futuro, que estos animales digitales hablen y tengan inteligencia y fuerza superior a la nuestra. No estoy siego y tanpoco soy estúpido, pero ¿Por qué ella intento matarme?

-escucha – 14 miro el techo en busca de una respuesta que se escuche coherente – veras, no puedo decirlo. Todo puede salirse de control. Mientras menos sepan del futuro mejor.

La respuesta en si no lo dejo muy satisfecho. Aun que como 14 le salvo la vida, sin saber el porque, fue suficiente como para no preguntar más.

En eso se escucho el abrir y el cerrar de las puertas. Greg apareció, y tras limpiarse el sudor, dijo – la niña esta por hablar – sin previo aviso tomo una bebida de Susumo y se le termino en poco tiempo – creo que solo el jefe debe venir.

-tengo una idea – Sashiko miro a 14 – que tal si no dice nombres, sino seudo nombres. Jefe, si es un soldado de mayor rango al tuyo, raso si es menor y compañero si es de igual rango, o un súper solado más… además, me la deben por quemar mi tienda y fingir mi muerte.

-es cierto – Rey apago la tele y se unió a la plática. Aun cuando no le gustaba ir en contra de su jefe, Sashiko era su medio más fácil para aprender japonés – recuerda que aun que fue para salvarlos, las flores eran muy hermosas. ¿No cree?

14 cerro sus ojos – preparen a la pelirroja, no quiero que diga demás.

En el sótano Jeff terminaba una jornada de tortura cuando vio abrir la puerta. Este no necesito decir que no avanzaba nada, pues la pelirroja, aun que manchada por su propia sangre, no dejaba salir ni una gota de lágrimas.

Una vez que Jeff salió de la habitación la joven se presento. Su vos era débil y muy apagada. Aun que hablaba en ingles 14 pudo traducir sus palabras rápidamente al japonés.

Su cuerpo, del que alguna vez estaba orgullosa de enseñar al mundo, palideció y adelgazo hasta los huesos. Sus dedos en varias ocasiones eran destrozados, por lo que ahora ya eran deformes. Sus manos y pies estaban extendidas por las cadenas de fuerte acero y la poca luz hizo que varias enfermedades le invadieran.

Las torturas consistían en introducir agujas que simulaban la picadura de una medusa, sin el efecto del veneno y sin provocar un daño permanece en físico, aun que su mente poco a poco era degenera.

-pelirroja, ¿hablaras? – 14 no recibió respuesta alguna – hagamos esto – 14 hizo un movimiento rápido y le disparo en las piernas a sus compañeros – si me dices por que quieres matarlos, como tu forma de matar y escuchas lo que te tengo que decir, y aun quieres matarlos… yo les quitare los brazos y pies y tu los matas.

-¡jefe! ¿Por qué hace todo esto? – Rey fue noqueada por 14, evitando que esta defendiera a sus protegidos.

-no me mientes ¿verdad? – Jimari fue liberada por 14 – bueno, ahora te diré el porque… oh – la pelirroja comienza a mover su deformado índice en el pecho de 14 – puedo darte el mejor día de tu vida.

-mejor el porque – antes de que los labios de ambos hicieran contacto 14 la detuvo con su mano – y si intentas hacer algo…

-no es necesario. En el futuro hubo un incendio en el cual mi padre salvo al castaño del valor. Luego de ello este solo tenia que apretar un botón y mi padre se salvaría… pero no hizo nada, solo se río de su desgracia y lo estúpido que fue por salvarlo.

-ahora… ¿a quienes intentaste matar?

-a Tai Takenoushi y Sora Kamiya – la vos de Jimari era ya fuerte - ¡y jamás me arrepentiré!

-ahora… todo tiene sentido – 14 le dio una bofetada a Jimari – cuando ustedes debían de matar a Tai Kamiya y Sora Takenoushi ustedes solo perdían el tiempo, además de ello Susumo, padre de Tai, recibió un nuevo nombre, así como muchos otros: Adam Kurokoshki. El intervalo de cambios de nombre y cambios de nacionalidad hicieron que de las 65 personas que mataron, el 85% por ciento fueron erradas. Incluso han causado la muerte de quienes no tenían nada que ver… Quién es peor ahora ¿tu o mi jefe?

-yo… no quise… no sabía…

-por último, antes de que tomes una decisión… tengo algo que hacerte…

14 tomo a Jimari por sus hombros y se la llevo a su pecho. Esta estaba confundida por todas las cosas que estaban pasando, siendo su arrepentimiento el mayor de sus problema. Luego fue reemplazado por el calor del pecho del pelo púrpura.

La pelirroja llevo sus brazos alrededor su acompañante y dejo escapar varias lágrimas. Durante varios minutos ella lloro, grito y desahogo toda la frustración que sentía, pues aun que pensaba que matar a Tai le devolvería la vida a su padre ya había matado a muchos.

-déjame ayudarte – dijo la pelirroja, una vez calmada – se que puedo servir de algo, pero mi digivice debe de seguir emitiendo señal, por lo que mis amigos no tardaran en venir.

-no te preocupes, yo modificare tu digivice… espera, ¿Cómo que todavía envía una señal? Maldición. A partir de ahora estas bajo mi protección y nada malo te pasara… lo prometo.

-no hagas promesas a una mujer… que no puedes cumplir – dicho esto noto una mirada extraña en su nuevo amigo - ¿Qué? – pregunto al ver que no cambiaba de aspecto.

-me recuerdas a una vieja amiga… ella… mejor vístete.

-tengo unas fuentes de las que mi anterior jefe no sabe. Puedes usarlas, aun que… si te duermes, no esperes despertarte con las mismas cosas. Te ayudare a cargar a alguno si quieres.

-no hace falta – dijo Sashiko, poniéndose de pie – 14 te mintió. No nos disparo y no nos dejaría que nos mataras. Pero puedes cargarme, si quieres.

-sabes – Jimari cae al piso – me siento cansada, si tan solo alguien pudiera ayudarme.

-si cariño, alguien debe ayudarla, ¿NO LO CREES?

-cierto, debo tocar su débil y cansado cuerpo joven y esbelto con mis manos desnudas.

-¡Susumo! Tú la cargas, ¿de acuerdo?

-yo por que, no veo un buen motivo para hacerlo – Susumo recibe una mirada fulminante de Sashiko – ese es un buen motivo.

Un avión de carga llego a las montañas. Con suerte no se veía nada fuera de lo normal. De ese avión bajaron varias personas. Sus uniformes eran de color verde oscuro y todos traían mascara. Cada uno se veía completamente armado.

Dos días después todo el lugar fue incendiado, por Omnimon, Hideto y Neo.

Zona desconocida.

Durante un mes entero Jimari, a quien 14 traslado los datos de Rosemon a su Digivice, y Rey entrenaban para poder transformarse en digimon, pues cuando lo hacían solo era en la etapa larva. En ese tiempo casi siempre terminaban desmalladas por el entrenamiento.

Posteriormente ya podían dominar la fase ultra y alguno de sus ataques. Ya con esto 14 dio inicio el ataque a la base secreta. En el exterior solo estarían los digimon, dentro del laboratorio irían los súper soldados y Greg se quedaría en el avión, por si a los transportistas se les ocurría algo indebido.

Ese mismo día, por la mañana, Jimari aprovecho que todos se preparaban en sus remaras para hablar con 14. Lo que más temía era que sin la guerra muchas familias no se conocerían nunca, por lo que teme nunca nacer.

-Greg y Rey temen lo mismo, Mari – 14 era una de las pocas personas que la llamaba por "Mari", ya que solo sus más íntimos amigos le dicen así – si quieres te puedes quedar aquí.

-no… quiero ir – dijo Mari – veras, no confío mucho en Jeff. El no es un viajero, quiero ir con tigo, así podré respaldarte… no es que quiera armas ni nada de eso.

-no te preocupes, Jeff es un compañero, somos soldados alterados genéticamente, ¿Qué podrimos tener en contra?

-tu eres un soldado del futuro, ninguno de los dos esta obligado a trabajar juntos, ¿no?, no confío en él. Permíteme ir con tigo.

-la respuesta es no. Además si algo le pasa a él hay dentro solo me iré. Si algo me pasa a mi, le dije a Katmon que Jeff queda fuera de nuestro equipo… ¿feliz?

-para nada. Tampoco confió mucho en Greg y Rey. Aun que desconfío más de Jeff

Aun ante las suplicas de Mari no pudo hacer nada para cambiar la decisión de su amigo. Como último recurso tomo un trozo de metal y arremetió contra la cabeza de 14. Este fue muy rápido y logro esquivarlo.

Esto causo el enojo del pelo púrpura. Tras mirar la cara asustada de su amiga no tuvo más remedio que el de perdonarla, pues esa misión, además de detener a la mayoría de sus perseguidores, era una expiación de culpas.

-no quiero que te mueras – los ojos de Mari se bañaron en algunas lágrimas – si tu mueres… ya no se en quien confiar además de ti.

-prepárate, no salimos en unos minutos. Por cierto ¿el tratamiento funciona? – Mari enseño sus dedos, más curados y finos que antes – me alegra.

Pronto todos los digimon atacarían el exterior de los laboratorios. Mientras Jeff y 14 entraban en su sistema de defensa, provocando autodestrucción en todo el lugar. Posteriormente estos dos serían los que entrarían a matar a cuanto científico y guardia encontraran.

-recuérdame por que hacemos esto – Katmon miro por la ventana como una zona forestal estaba siendo arrasada por las llamas.

-Ahora que estoy siendo buscado por la CIA y otras corporaciones fuertes, ya que piensan que tengo más armas de adamantino puro, quieren mi cabeza, mejor me les adelanto y les quito las de ellos primero. Además de eso me quitare un peso de en sima.

Lilimon se acerco a 14 y con mucha discreción le dijo en el oído – ya se que iras solo co él, pero… si me necesitas solo llámame.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien – 14 le ponía más atención a las explosiones que a su amiga. Esta aprovecho su descuido para darle un beso en la mejilla al pelo púrpura.

-sabes que solo hace eso para molestarte, ¿cierto? – dijo Katmon

-eso lo se… y créeme que no tengo esa clase de afecta hacia ella – sin darse cuenta su compañero ya se había marchado.

Los cuatro digimon comenzaron a aniquilar a todos los que estaban saliendo de los laboratorios. En poco tiempo hicieron un agujero en las puertas, que empezaron a cerrarse con la presencia enemiga.

Posteriormente llegaron los dos súper solados, que por cuenta propia decidieron ser ellos quienes matarían a quien estuviera dentro de los laboratorios.

Hay Jeff y 14 destruían todo lo que estuviera en su paso. Todos los guardias eran como niños pequeños para el par de soldados, entrenados para vivir en condiciones aun más difíciles y hostiles. Solo usaban algunas llaves y usar como escudo a otro guardia para abrirse paso.

Otros incluso usaban armamento pesado, facilitando a alguno de los soldados para decapitarlo con sus propias manos. En poco tiempo empezaron con los científicos. Al final solo quedo uno, de cabellera casi calva y batas blancas.

-no, no lo hagas, te lo suplico – dijo el científico jefe al mando – mátalos a todos, toma lo que quieras, pero… no me mates, toma, esto tiene todos los secretos de los viajes al pasado.

-solo debemos matarte y esos secretos serán nuestros de igual forma, aun que mancharme con tu sangre, no gracias, ¿haces los honores? – Jeff espero la respuesta de 14.

Este extendió los dedos de su mano derecha y con un solo movimiento desprendió la cabeza del cuerpo del científico – nunca me gusto su cabello – 14 sonrió al ver al científico muerto.

14 comenzó a oprimir hábil mente los botones de una computadora, haciendo que una capsula se abriera. Hay dentro estaba su bufanda, sus guantes, su espada y la roca con la que destruiría las paradojas.

Como una paga por todo lo que hizo, 14 le dio a su compañero su espada. Este la tomo, junto a la roca. En esto una explosión hizo que a Jeff se le cayera la roca, rodando por todo el suelo, que era de un color rojizo por la llamas a su alrededor.

-deberías tener más cuidado – 14 tomo la roca con cuidado – tomo más de mil… diablos.

Un objeto largo se extendía por el pecho de 14 y terminaba hasta la roca, partiéndola en dos. Jeff saco la hoja de su nueva espada del pecho de su compañero. Mientras este caía un hilo de sangre bajaba por su pecho y otro se desbordaba desde su boca.

Jeff termino de limpiar la hoja de la espada. Miro por última vez a su compañero le dio una patada. Posteriormente marcho directo a la salida. Casi por salir se detuvo para hablar mediante un comunicador de largo alcance.

-Neo, el líder esta muerto, repito el líder esta muerto… si, te daré sus fotos ¿y mi dinero?… bien… Por cierto, por algo más de dinero te diré un secreto… solo medio millón más… tengo datos sobre esa maquina. Ustedes no envejecerán hasta el día en que sean concebidos… no, no cuando nazcan, verán cuando sus padres… tampoco te alteres… no, no eres eterno. El día en que tu seas concebido, ese día tu te convertirás en, digamos, agua. Mientras no envejecerán ni un solo día… no, 14 y los otros no lo saben. Además, Jimari, la pelirroja puede transformarse en uno de esos monstruos y te traición, así como me lo dedujiste… me alegra que esta noticia te guste, Jeff fuera.

**

* * *

**

Tal parece que las nubes grises de 14 ya están cambiando… a solo oscuridad. El siguiente cap esta casi completo, solo me queda dar unos cuantos retoques, donde me parezca los necesite, por lo que estará listo esta o la próxima semana.

**Ryunosuke: como no recibí sugerencias decidí darle este nombre y lo elegí por que Significa: sobresalir, destacar, distinguir, salvar y socorrer. Aun siendo juventud su actitud es muy sería y solo demuestra su lado más satírico y bromista con esposa.**


	7. los otros viajeros

**Una vez más estoy con un capitulo nuevo, aun que me dio problemas ya que haría la historia compleja y sería un problema en el futuro. Dicho error ya fue arreglado.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

14 se retorcía en el suelo, con su pecho aun sangrando. Sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas se marchaban y con mucho esfuerzo tomo su digivice. Sabía muy bien que el lugar impedía que contactara con sus amigos, pero el mensaje era para dentro de varios años… si los abra.

-el que haya dicho que lo último que una persona mira antes de morir es toda su vida – dijo 14 – es un gran mentiroso… jamás conocí a alguien llamada Zafíre.

* * *

2046. Agosto-03.

_Tras varias suplicas de parte del castaño logro hacer que su madre saliera al parque. Esta cubría constantemente __su cara con sus manos, por los fuertes rayos del sol. Aun siendo un día de primaveral, el calor era un poco más fuerte de lo normal._

_-ya esta bien aquí, hijo – dijo la mujer – y no te alejes mucho._

_Un hombre se detuvo cerca de la madre y su hijo. El hombre traía a una pequeña niña, a la cual Tai miraba con mucha curiosidad, aun que el único impedimento para que ambos se vieran de frente era la espalda del padre, y la tímeles de la niña._

_-si quieres – dijo el hombre – puedes jugar con ella._

_Los dos niños miraron a sus padres en espera de una respuesta, siendo un ademán con la cabeza. Echo esto los dos corrieron a jugar lo que pudieran._

_-tiempo sien vernos – el castaño alcanzo a oír la platica, aun que no entendía su significado le parecía un poco interesante - ¿no lo crees?_

_-lo mismo digo – la mujer invito a su amigo sentarse – se hicieron amigos rápidamente._

_-¿Quién lo diría? Si los adultos tuvieran los ojos de los niños no habría guerras._

_Los dos adultos miraron a sus hijos jugar con mucha alegría. Era un momento perfecto, aun que como siempre, la mujer rompía el momento con un sutilidad e irreverencia._

_-si los adultos tuvieran los ojos de los niños… habrían más niños ciegos…_

_Por otro lado los dos jóvenes vieron como el cielo se oscurecía, aun que no parecía importarle a la niña, pues invitaba con sus palabras a proseguir con el juego._

_El castaño terminaba de patear su balón cuando una especie de arco iris, según así lo veía el, en forma de pilar. De el apareció un ser verde claro, como lagartija. Este no parecía ser un ser de confianza y extrañamente ningún humano parecía notar la presencia del extraño ser._

_El monstruo parecía buscar algo por entre todos los edificios, y al no encontrarlo, destruyo todo a su alrededor en menos de un parpadeo._

_Todo estaba en ruinas, pero ni así parecía importarles a las personas. El joven intento huir con su madre, pero en ello otro pilar colorido descendía del cielo, trayendo consigo a un dinosaurio naranja. Por extraño que le parecía, el dinosaurio parecía generarle confianza al castaño_

_-mega flama – exclamo el dinosaurio, expulsando una bola de fuego de su boca._

_La lagartija recibió el golpe directo, aun que sin ningún rasguño. Los dos se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo. Por un lado la larga tija tenía su sus garras y e dinosaurio con su boca y sus bolas de fuego._

_El dinosaurio logro arrancarle los brazos a su enemigo, pero este con un grito hizo desaparecer a su enemigo naranja, y recuperando sus brazos. Además de ello adopto forma similar a la humana._

_Sus ojos eran oscuros y saltones, tenía tres garras como dedos, de sus codos salían aguijones y su cabeza parecía ser triangular. Su pecho era firme, como un humano cualquiera, mientras que sus pies eran largos y flexibles._

_Este salto__ y callo en frente del castaño. Su garra derecha se elevo al cielo y posteriormente callo al suelo con mucha velocidad. Su objetivo parecía ser la joven niña. Como única opción, el castaño hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance._

* * *

Tai despertó de su pesadilla, aun que no fue con un grito, era demasiado valiente como hacer tal cosa. En vez de ello tomo su pistola y dio varios tiros frente a el. Esto tuvo como consecuencia dos cosas.

Una de ellas era tanto hacer tres agujeros en la pared, la otra era mucho peor.

-¡maldita sea Tai! – Sora tomo por el cuello de la camisa de su esposo con mucha fuerza, agitándolo con rapidez – ya te dije que te jubiles de una vez.

-lo ciento querida, no te oigo – como siempre las palabras de Tai eran sarcásticas y animosas – ya sabes como es esto de la edad.

-mejor vístete, tenemos que encontrarnos con Kari.

-esa niña, como le va con su esposo.

-lo cienti, no lo recuerdo, creo que hablo de una boda, no recerdo. Ya sabes como es esto de la edad... ella corto con él frente a todos… deja de hacer esa cara y has lo que te dije - Sora dejo caer la carta de su hijo en la mesa - ¿no seria bueno que le demos libertad?

Los dos se miraron en silicio unos segundos y sincronizadamente dijeron – naaaah.

* * *

Sector 3. Ese mismo día.

El general de la tercera división se terminaba su cuarto cigarrillo del día mientras veía caer a su superior. Aun que en la última semana haya perdido a tres elites, sus pensamientos deambulaban en que si su aliento era de por si insoportable para Tai.

Era fácil saber que su paciencia se había agotado con solo verle la cara. Aun que esto era algo obvio, pues espero en su oficina casi una hora, tras recibir el mensaje de la llegada de Tai. No era la primera vez, pero aun así le seguía irritante la falta de tacto por parte de los generales de la primera división.

-aquí Haro al habla – hablando entre dientes – sabes algo del general Tai.

-**lo esta esperando, señor. Temo que ya esta un poco molesto, señor.**

-"un poco molesto" – el comunicador se rompió en varias partes, tras ser arrojado a la pared.

La cafetería del lugar siempre tenía el aroma a comidas y a bebidas de distintos tipos, haciendo imposible a un soldado no sentir seguridad y hambre. Las bromas, aun que variadas y algunas más ruidosas que otras, siempre eran con sana camarería.

Hay, la general de la primera división segunda al mando Sora, estaba dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta. Aun cuando era un simple juego de arrojar manzanas lo más lejos posible, con los cubiertos, las grandes historias de Sora hacían que el que jugara esa clase de juego luciera extraño.

-gane – Sora mostraba sus dedos en posición de "V" justo cuando todas sus manzanas volaron más que la de los otros competidores, cuyas caras lucían pálidas de miedo – pero no tienen que pagarme, ¿juegan otra?

-¿todo por unos dulces? – dijo Matt, una vez todos los soldado se fueron derrotados, otra vez– ustedes son generales, lo entiendo, pero… no han crecido nada. Son como niños.

-¿a quien llamas niños? – dijeron la pareja de casados al mismo tiempo.

-dejando eso de lado, ven acércate – Tai llamo con su mano a un castaño con su mano – te diré que – Tai ya era incapaz de ocultar su risa – si adivinas, te invito a la siguiente ronda.

-veamos – Matt empezó a analizar al hombre de pies a cabeza – Kaouro – los generales y el castaño niegan con la cabeza – Neil… Ness… Roy… Kenny…

-has memoria – dijo el castaño – hace veintidós años peleamos contra Arkadímon y perdí todos mis sentidos. Ahora mi digivice me ayuda a oír y ver.

-¡Kai! Me la debes Tai, me la debes. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tu digivice aun sirve? por lo que veo… olvida eso, solo mira como has crecido ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-no me quejo, con suerte el habla no es un sentido, por lo que puedo hablar, ver y oír.

-bueno Matt, lo prometido es deuda – Tai dejo de golpe varias botellas heladas de cerveza. Oye, hijo, pide algo. Aquí la mesa invita.

-perdí el sentido del gusto, agua y unas galletas estarán bien para mi.

-ni hablar – intervino Sora – comerás lo que Dios manda. Si no comes frutas y verduras no vienes con nosotros… y va para ustedes tanbien, chicos.

-que mal Tai – Matt no terminaba su botella por ver a su amigo en un gran problema.

-dije… TODOS Matt – la mirada de Sora pasa a ser dominante – ahora come, que no eres invencible como nosotros.

-nunca entenderé como es que ustedes llegaron a generales, y les gusto.

-eso es muy simple – dijo Tai – la loteria Matt, la loteria.

- Tai - el general Haro se sento con brutalidad en la mesa, molestando a su cuatro usurios - Esta es MI ciudadela. Aqui sigues los protocolos, mis reglas. Soy el que usa los pantalones, como dices.

-que raro – Sora tomo el cigarro de Haro, debido a que podría ser dañino para sus amigos – si más no lo recuerdo, yo funde este lugar – omitiendo que varios digimon ayudaron en su construcción – además de ello, somos generales de la primera división, ¿no era esa la tuya, Haro?

-si, esa era mi división. Tai, creo que debíamos reunirnos en mi oficina.

-¿y oler el aroma a viejo? No gracias, me gusta ser más cortes "Haro" – Tai sonrió satisfactoriamente con solo llamar por su nombre a Haro y sin alguna muestra de respeto.

-por cierto, general – diciendo esto con repulsión – Tai. Hemos tenido un informe que indica el ataque de varios hombres lobo. No solamente eso…

-habla – Tai prestaba más atención a su bebida que al anciano – si es algo acerca de estupideces de soldados guárdatelos.

-hace dos semanas descubrimos la señal de un digivice. Esta señal fue echa para activarse en esas fechas… creemos que…

-sin rodeos. 14 fallo en su misión por cambiar el pasado. Para colmo no tengo mis ar… no tengo idea de cómo murió o si sabe donde esta alguna maquina.

-la señal fue dada en una antiguo laboratorio soviético, y claro, teníamos que investigar. Nuestra sorpresa fue muy clara, la penúltima maquina del tiempo fue encontrada y solo necesitábamos una señal de radio o televisión y puff. Hogar, dulce hogar, setenta años en el pasado. Pero las maquina fue encontrada por un viejo conocido… no estaba muerto, Tai.

-diablos. Arkadimon. ¿Dónde se encuentra?… – la respuesta rápida de Haro fue un brillaron en sus ojos – hijo, vienes con migo. Matt quédate aquí. Sora llama a Agumon. Haro recluta a todos tus elites. Nos bamos en unas horas.

* * *

Inglaterra, al día siguiente.

La mañana fría daba una ligera desventaja para el grupo de soldados. Sus pasos eran lentos e inseguros, por la nieve, que cubría gran parte de sus piernas. Esta era una señal de algún digimon de frío.

Gracias al entrenamiento de los soldados lograron hacer frente a las fuertes ventiscas que a menudo botaba a algún soldado. Pero no sería para siempre, pues frente a ellos, yacían una horda de digimon de la clase hielo y algunos de otro tipo, no helados.

De entre todos los soldados, Tai fue el único que siguió caminando. Sus pasos lo llevaron con un Leomon, con varias cicatrices en su cuerpo. Estos dos platicaron por varios minutos.

Para la suerte de los humanos ellos sabían donde estaba la maquina, además de ello, todos los digimon estarían en disposición de todos los humanos. Lo único negativo era que una vez el peligro pasara, cada humano y digimon por su cuenta.

Justamente antes de trazar en la nieve un posible mapa del edificio, Tai dio varios bostezos, debido a la falta de sueño.

-si tan mal estas – Haro no perdió tiempo para hablar – mejor te quedas y tomas un chocolate caliente. Hasta puedo llamar a mami.

-bueno, lo de mami no esta nada mal – se defendió Tai – la última vez que este digimon y yo nos vimos cara a cara solo, solo volvimos 164 digimon y humanos, de entre dos millones. Los primeros en ir serán los más rápidos, sugiero digimon capases de poder huir a la menor oportunidad, el líder será Haro. Las reglas son las mismas, cada digimon y humano por su cuenta, cuando el peligro pase o si estén. Leomon, Sora y yo iremos por los conductos de ventilación, así que dejen el frío.

-nuestro plan – hablo Leomon – es poder congelar a ese infeliz y atacarlo a la menor oportunidad.

-lo dudo – Sora trazo con su dedo una "x" unos dibujos con los digimon helados – si ustedes se acercan demasiado morirán al instante. En una ocasión tres digimon del nivel súper mega murieron al instante, y de un solo golpe.

-cuando… ¿cuado fue eso? – pregunto Leomon, con claro miedo en sus ojos.

-en el "día negro" – respondió Sora – en el "día negro" Leomon. Por cierto diles a tus amigos que le bajen a la calefacción.

-¿disculpe?

-queremos calor, hijo, queremos calor.

-tu esposa – dijo Haro, una vez todo se calmo, y en secreto, a Tai – si que sabe como convencer a estas alimañas.

-y que lo digas, en una ocasión convenció a un grupo de personas que unos digimon eran unos peluches de ventrílocuos, no preguntes… si yo hubiera tenido una hermana menor… no se si la tendría como esposa… ¿por cierto, como se porta ella?

-Kari Kamiya, esa mocosa… lo ciento… esa niña se parece a su mamá, en una ocasión casi nos mata con un pastel. Con suerte teníamos con que limpiarnos.

-hay que ser valiente para comer lo que ella prepara. Ya es hora. Usa tu comunicador dentro de dos horas, y si ves un peligro, se héroe… en serio – luego de que Haro estuviera a una distancia larga – imbécil.

Dentro del edifico – me enviaste a la boca del león y esperas que no haga nada – dijo Haro – no sabes lo que te espera Tai, no sabes lo que te espera.

A espaldas de Haro – fue como lo dijo. Estamos dentro. Le deje un rastreador y podrá escuchar lo que dice, tenga cuidado.

Solo paso una hora, cuando los gritos de una lucha y agonía se escuchaban, mediante el transmisor de Tai. Sin otras opciones, entro en los edificios. No paso mucho tiempo antes de ver a dos wergarurumon.

-**te gustan **– dijo uno de ellos** – yo mismo los cree. Los que son de metal jade, los llamo machine wergarurumon. Los otros, de color rojo carmesí, son los aíra-mode.**

-no uses tus poderes para hablar con tus lacillos – dijo Tai – sal peleemos como se debe.

El digimon aíra cayo tras la manipulación, aun que aún quedaban otros siete digimon. Dos machine corrieron, y justo antes de dar un golpe saltaron una larga distancia. Sora aprovechó esto para saltar sobre las manos de Tai y en el aire dio dos disparos.

El arma era de energía gama, por lo que era letal, aun para los digimon. Los dos digimon se transformaron en digihuevos, y posteriormente desaparecieron, por la inestabilidad de su creación.

Justo antes de caer, Sora dio otro disparo, aun que este fue esquivado por los digimon. Un aíra logro llegar hasta Sora y botarla al suelo. El digimon no perdió tiempo en atacar con sus garras, aun unos segundos después, un rayo de boto al suelo.

Tai le dio a uno de ellos, luego apunto a otro que intento saltar sobre Sora, aun en el suelo. Cuando un ya todos los digimon lobos se transformaron en huevos y se desvanecieron, otro digimon apareció, rompiendo el techo.

Con un golpe logro botar al castaño. Este era mucho más grande, blanco y resistente a los disparos. Sora intento auxiliar a su esposo, pero fue arrojada contra las ventanas. Con su pie derecho empezó a golpear la cara de Tai, que logro detenerlo con sus manos.

-¡golpe del rey bestia! – Wergarurumon fue eliminado con un solo golpe, que no era de algún compañero de Tai – levántate, humano – Leomon no miro a Tai directamente, en cambio veía por los distintos pasillos a su alrededor.

-gracias por salvarnos – dijo Tai, intentando estrechar su mano con la del digimon.

-yo no te salve – con un rápido movimiento Leomon aparta la mano de Tai, con la suya – vi a ese digimon corriendo por los pasillos, solo hice lo que hubiera echo cualquiera. Humanos, si siguen de frente verán a los que vinieron hace dos días.

-querrás decir, dos horas.

-dos días, era una mujer que se quejaba por todo, incluso de su propio sudor.

-Mimi… bien, se dividieran en dos grupos, la mitad irán con Leomon en los niveles bajos, la otra mitad estará con Sora en los niveles superiores a no más de cinco pisos. La misión ahora es de búsqueda y rescate. Yo subiré a los niveles más altos y pase lo que pase, no sean héroes. ¿Quedo claro?

-señor, si, señor – dijeron todos los soldados.

-lo que me faltaba – gruño Leomon – olor a humano.

Entre los niveles superiores se encontraba un anciano, poniendo en marcha su tan anhelado plan. Paso tres años en busca de una frecuencia satelital y analizando cuidadosamente como hacer funcionar los complicados controles mecánicos. Al final todo sería recompensado.

La sala estaba siendo ocupada únicamente por el anciano, sentado sobre una silla. Las ventanas rodeaban completamente la sala, por lo que cualquiera podría verlo desde fuera. Aun así no le importo eso, estaba solo en todo el decimoquinto piso.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó. A pocas teclas de poder activar el sistema de defensa un rayo de luz atravesó la computadora en la que estaba trabajando. Solo se le vino a la mente la cara morena y llena de barba castaña.

-Tai ya te dije que – Haro quedo completamente en seco al darse cuenta que estaba rodeado por los aíra – maldición, tardaron en…

Otra vez no pudo terminar sus palabras. Esta vez fue por que un aíra dio un salto largo y callo justo de frente al anciano. Antes de que uno de los dos pudiera hacer algo el digimon desapareció, así como otros.

El cuerpo de Kai salió volando por los aires, disparando a todo lo que tuviera la forma de un lobo. Al poco tiempo ya estaba de espaldas del anciano, apuntando y disparando a todo lo que se moviera. Solo se detenían mientras esperaban a que el arma, similar a una escopeta, se enfriara.

Aun cuando el más joven contaba ya más de una docena, no veía que parecía acabar. Este noto que la respiración del anciano ya delataba cansancio. Rápidamente tomo el arma de Haro y disparo varias veces, haciendo que el arma quedara inusable por unos segundos.

-no te preocupes – dijo Kai, una vez vio que ya no quedaban más digimon aíra – ahora estas a salvo, hable demasiado rápido.

Justamente cuando los digimon tenían rodeado a los dos humanos, Kai aprovechó para disparar a donde fuera. Pero ningún digimon desapareció y el rayo no le dio a ninguno de los hay presentes. Solo pudo mirar al suelo, donde vio como el suelo emitía humo, los disparos.

-¡tengo los brazos rotos! – Exclamo viendo como sus manos no se levantaban del suelo - ¡tu!

-fue como tu lo dijiste – bufo Haro – ahora estoy a salvo de ti.

Haro se camino hasta quedar protegido por los aíra, mientras se reía por lo confiado que fue Kai, al olvidar que perdió el sentido del olfato, que le advertiría del olor de los digimon modificados, y el sentido del tacto, que le aria sentir sus brazos rotos.

-a ver como te salvas de esta – culmino Haro.

* * *

**Todo por ahora. Como ya lo hice anteriormente eh aquí los datos de uno de los nuevos personajes que se unen a la trama. Aun que antes de eso solo aclare una cosa o dos.**

**Los sucesos que ocurren en 2046, año de este capitulo, ocurren en una época en la que Kari aun no ha nacido. Obviamente ella nacerá. Creo que esto quedo en claro por las múltiples veces en las que el castaño afirma que odiaría con todo su ser el tener a una hermana que solo le sirva para retenerlo, aun ya sabemos que no es del todo cierto.**

**Debido a que Kari jamás nació, Tai se caso con Sora (creo que en el anime se plantea que Tai velaba tanto por Kari que reprimió todos sus sentimientos, algo tierno si me lo preguntan, aun que le impido alcanzar su propia felicidad, creo).**

**Kai: en 2036 participo en la una guerra llamada "el día negro". En ella el enemigo utilizo todos sus sentidos para saber los movimientos de Tai. Este, al darse cuenta de ello, lo privo de permanentemente de todos. Una vez arrepentido, logro devolverle artificialmente la vista y el sonido, pero el gusto, tacto y olfato quedaron irrecuperables. Tras la perdida constante de compañeros es uno de los pocos en no usar un digimon. 30 años.**


	8. cronicas de Neo

**¡HOLA! Luego de una laaagar ausencia vuelvo con otro capítulo. En esta ocasión daré un poco de los sucesos que hicieron que Neo intente matar a Tai. Aun que creo que la faceta del Tai de este capítulo nunca saldrían en el anime.**

**Solo queda decir Gracias por los reviews, que me inspiran a seguir y que sigo sin entender cómo es que no continúan con la saga de digimon sin los personajes originales.**

* * *

Neo se convirtió en el líder de su grupo al no ver a su maestro en el pasado, pues este hizo un viaje en otra máquina. Debido a ello tendría que acostumbrarse a la forma de ser de sus compañeros… pero le era imposible.

-¡podrás quitarte esa estúpida mascara de una vez! – grito el líder – Sigma te juro que nadie más que Hideto, yo y nuestros digimon te veremos.

**-no me agrada que la gente me vea nuestro – **Sigma, el más pequeño de todos, nunca dejo que nadie viera su cara, y, según él, usaba su computadora para hablar pues sus cuerdas vocales quedaron destruidas luego que Tai lo estrangulará cuando tenía cuatro años –** Además, recuerda que nuestro jefe dijo que..**

-nuestro jefe murió, idiota, MURIO. Sera mejor que busques mejor, llevamos aquí unos dos años y ese maldito sigue con vida.

-Neo – dijo Hideto, el más calmado de todos – si fallamos en esta misión… no crees que sería bueno que dejaras tu legado al futuro tu. Un diario virtual guardado donde tú lo descubrirás en el futuro.

-buena idea. Bien. Yo primero.

-**agrega un poema o un Haikou - **sugirió Sigma - **de este modo si alguien lee el mensaje antes de la fecha del ataque no leerá el propio. Serás el único que sepa del mensaje.**

-me quedo con el Haikou. Aun no soy bueno en ello pero es mejor que un cursi poema.

* * *

Neo POV.

Perturbado han sido los sueños del enemigo

Que en busca de redención

Alimento su futuro con odio y negación

Recuerdo el año 2030 cada vez que cierro los ojos. Fecha: 21 de enero de 2038. Apenas terminaba de oír una de las historias del "héroe del valor" y su digimon de fuego. Siempre soñé con conocerlo, ser alguien para él… que idiota era.

Cada tarde me entrenaba solo para decirme a mí mismo que podía ser su igual, su mano derecha, un hermano a sus ojos. Y sin embargo, aun con todo lo que fue alguna vez para mi, hoy en día tengo la misión de que no nazca ¿Por qué mi odio hacia él?

Ese 21 de enero quería comenzar mi entrenamiento en la mañana. Aun que mi padre era uno de los científicos más cercanos al gran guerrero Tai, se me fue negado la entrada a la sala de entrenamientos por un gran motivo: el héroe del valor vendría ese día y demostraría de que estaba hecho.

Mis manos sudaban, mis piernas temblaban tanto que parecía que tuviesen vida propia y mi boca no dejaba de sonreír desde que llego él. Apenas tenía barba, era castaño y sin rastro de canas, su cuerpo era firme. La viva imagen de un héroe.

A pesar que pase una hora entera viéndolo a la cara no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, penetrantes y firmes. No le tendría miedo a un simple ladrón, aun que este le apuntara con un arma. Entonces me miro a los ojos (siendo sincero, casi me desmallo al ver que se acercaba a mi).

-¿quieres verme entrenar? – preguntó.

La respuesta era obvia. Desde que los digimon atacaron el fue el primero en enseñarnos a no rendirnos. Se enfrento a políticos, según me contaron, y a sus amigos, pues ni uno le creyó cuando predijo los primeros ataques. Incluso, luego de ello lo acusaron de ser el él que empezó el ataque, pues sabia cosas que otros no.

Paso siendo fugitivo un año. Soporto hambre, sed, odio y muchas cosas más. Pero con el tiempo se gano un sequito. Al final el mundo lo respeta. Es la autoridad absoluta entre los humanos y la esperanza de todos.

"Somos lo que somos gracias al héroe de fuego" ostenta un letrero en la entrada de nuestra ciudadela. Aun que somos uno de los sitios más protegidos en el mundo hemos perdido a muchos de nuestros soldado elite, solo tenemos tres ellos, los últimos.

Tai estaba justo al centro de los tres. Uno estaba al frente, al que llamare soldado A, otro estaba a sus espaldas, a este lo llamare soldado B, el último estaba alejado para dar un posible golpe final o apoyar a sus camaradas, a este lo llamare idiota.

-si algún día quieren vencerme – les dijo a todos los presentes – háganlo como si quisieran matarme. De lo contrario… no me molesten. De verdad odio perder mi tiempo con niños exploradores

Todos se rieron de eso, todos menos yo. Viéndolo ahora, Tai ya tenía unos cuarenta años, no sé en qué año nació y hablarle así a soldados entrenados para misiones imposles era una locura total. Pero aun así, justo cuando el soldado B intento golpearlo, sin que diera inicio el encuentro. Tai giro tan rápido que pocos vieron cuando este tomo el brazo del soldado B.

En ese momento el soldado A quiso dar un golpe a Tai, pues estaba más concentrado en el soldado que ya tenía en su poder… Pero de algún modo Tai logro dar otro giro y, con el soldado B aun pricionero, usándolo como un objeto, golpeo al soldado A, pero no dejo de girar.

Con un último giro logro lanzar a B al soldado idiota – les doy un siete por atacar antes de tiempo y un cero por originalidad. ¡Les dije que odio perder mi tiempo con cliches como estos.

Luego noqueo a soldado A, dándole un golpe en la cara, estando este aun en el suelo. Luego noqueo al soldado B e idiota y les recordó a todos que tenían que estar consientes que ese era un "combate a muerte".

Nadie nunca pudo vencer a esos tres cuando estaban juntos y Tai lo hizo bromeando. Me sentía alegre, fue mi maestro por tres meses. Aprendí de él casi todo lo que se, soy quien soy gracias a él. Fue mi maestro, mi mentor, por tres meses.

Los más felices de mi vida y los últimos.

Fin del Neo POV.

* * *

Inglaterra. 2046. agosto-04

Kai estaba rodeado, sus brazos estaban rotos, aun que no sentía nada y con todo en su contra.

-Kai - dijo Haro - ¿Cúal es tu último deceo?

-mover mi cara para dispararles a todos ustedes - dijo Kai sarcasticamente. aun así su deseo fue concedido.

Con mucho esfuerzo empezó y a girar en circulos alrededor suyo. debido al humo nadie noto que los disparos hicieron un agujero en el suelo. Con ello logro tener por lo menos quince segundos para huír. Desgraciadamente estaba desesperado y disparo tanto que bajo lo más de lo debido.

Tras analizar la zona noto que estaba frente a Tai y Sora, rodeados de varios enemigos. Ninguno de ellos se movía. Kai estaba muy extrañado por todo lo que pasaba. No sabía si correr, darse por vencido o esperar un plan milagroso del héroe de fuego la herina de los milagros.

-Kai, hijo, te presento a 14. 14 te presento a Kai – dijo Tai, señalando los huesos trasladados de un antiguo soldado – aun que no lo creas estas parado en la penúltima máquina del tiempo. Yo que tu, no quisiera estar ahí sin que las coordenadas sean introducidas. Uno nunca sabe donde puede parar… o cuando.

Aunque la situación para Kai ya era de por si mala se le escaparon una palabras, aun que tontas y sin sentidos para todos, para él, era un poco importantes.

-ese tipo, Davis, tenía razón. El flan de melocotón no combina con el pastel del chocolate con nueces y dulce de leche… ¿en que estaba pensando yo?

* * *

Neo POV 2038 febrero 9.

Hoy le presente a mi hermana. Su vos, su sonrisa... todo en ella es mi luz. ese día dió un recital de vaile. ella empezo a moverse con grancia y agilidad. Muchos de los presentes nos maravillo con sus movimientos... pero tropeso casi al final. Fueron muchos los que se rieron al verla en el suelo.

Yo corri a ayudarla pero alguien se me adelanto - nunca te rindas - dijo Tai - y no llores. Hasta yo e fallado y siempre me levanto.

-pero usted es el Tai - dije yo - ustted nuca cae.

-hubo una vez, hace ya muchos años, estaba en un partido de soccer y tenías o menos tu edad. llevabamos un empate durante todo el partido. De pronto me encontre serca de la porteria y.

-¡gano!- gritamos mi hermana y yo.

-no. falle, tropecé, pero tenia a alguien que tomo el balon y anoto. esa sería mi esposa en un futuro. Nunca me rendi, ni ella. Con el tiempo miranos. Si ustedes se apollan, talvez, algun día, no yo, ni mi esposa, ni mi aprendiz 14 los detendran.

Mi hermana, de seis años, se levanto y le pidio si podía volverlo a intentar. Ella cometio más fallos estaba vez. Aun así nadie dijo nada y una vez que terminó todos le aplaudimos.

Le prengunte a Tai si tenia una hermana. No tenía hermana y no queria una, pues, según me conto, siempre sueña con que tiene una y por alguna razon siempre se dice a si mismo que le casi le causa la muerte, debido a una fiebre. Nunca se perdonaria si algo así pasara, y de ser nesesari, se llevaria el secreto de odiarce a si mismo por ello.

Yo le dije que mi hermana estaba sana y si así lo queria podía ser su hermana tambien. El me dijo que eso lo combertiría en mi hermano a sus ojos y que solo lo haría si yo aceptaba. Ese día mi héroe se combertio en mi hermano "menor".

le dije que al ser el nueo integrante de mi famila el era el menor de todos - una carrera hasta la cafeteria - le dije. Ambos empesamos a correr. antes de llegar note que faltaba mi rival. El estaba uno poco atras, sobando su espalda con una mano.

-cuando uno es viejo le fallan algunas cosas - me dijo - lo bueno es que muchos te creen - dicho esto corrio lo más que pudo y llego antes que yo. Si solo pudiera cambiar esa decisión, si solo tuviera su cuello en mis manos.

Fin del Neo POV.

* * *

Inglaterra. 2046. agosto-04

Todos los soldados prepararon sus armas en contra de todos los digimon artificiales. Haro no tardaría en llegar con una horda de sus secuaces y Kai sabía que si no se contralaba iba a tener un ligero accidente en sus pantalones. En esos momentos le gustaría volver a tener el sentido del tacto.

-Tai, Tai, Tai. Como te escabulliste de mi todo este tiempo – la mirada de Haro era como la que siempre se imagino: sádica – siempre pensé en ti como un caso raro. Encuentras unas cintas de un soldado que afirma tu lo enviaste al pasado. ¿Qué más amigo mío? – pregunto dándole todo el sarcasmo posible a la palabra "amigo".

-de niño, a los dos años y medio, un loco me desfiguro la cara. A los veinte y tantos años las guerras que yo "predije" se hicieron realidad. Además de todo ello lo más perturbador: Kai si era un espía, manipulado, y no pude evitar quitarle los sentidos.

Haro no podía dejar de sonreír ante la mirada vulnerable de Tai. Siempre se veía como la de un héroe sin miedo. Nunca dejo que el miedo se viera reflejado en su rostro, como ahora.

-Tai, ese esqueleto… lo mandaste tu ¿verdad? – Dijo Haro, apuntando al cadáver de 14 – el tiene dos piedras en sus manos, tráeme una.

Justo antes de tomar una de las dos rocas Tai miro el cuerpo de su antiguo amigo – adiós, amigo mío – dijo, diciendo las palabras que no pudo decir antes de mandarlo al pasado. Su mente se perdió en las misiones hechas por ambos soldados. Solo reacciono cuando Haro le ordeno seguir.

Justo cuando Tai estaba a punto de tomar una de las rocas ocurrió una gran explosión. Dicha explosión no solo ocasionó que todos cayeran al suelo, aturdidos y mareados, sino que ayudo a Mimi, la capitana Mimi, a poder dispararles a todos los digimon enemigos, con la ayuda de su ejército.

-¡Mimi! – Grito Tai – dispárale a Haro.

-muy tarde, exclamo Haro, apuntándole a la cabeza a su rehén, Kai – no esperes a que se libere, ya me encargue antes de romperle sus brazos. Todos suelten sus armas… bien. Como te dije antes Tai, las piedras.

Una vez más Tai prosiguió a tomar las rocas que su amigo tenía en la mano. El solo hecho de no saber para que servían lo hacía sentir nauseabundo, pues sentía que profanaba el cuerpo de 14, que protegía aun después de muerto dos rocas.

Pero se detuvo luego de tomarlas. Su mirada era tenía una expresión muy extraña, como si no supiera donde estaba – ¿acaso 14 ya se fue al pasado, Haro? Kai, Haro, si le haces algo a mi hijo yo te…

-Tai. No creo que sea buena idea decir esas cosas – dicho esto le disparo en el estomago a soca, que cayó al piso con el impacto – creo que tienes un mensaje, Tai.

Sin saber qué es lo que estaba pasando Tai sintió como un mensaje caía en su digivice, modificado para mejorar el rendimiento en las misiones y las digievolucines.

* * *

Mensaje de 14 19518 - ? - ?:

Tai, señor. Si está leyendo esto puede que no sepa que me ha enviado al pasado dos veces. Esta piedra destruye las paradojas, dando origen a otras nuevas. Debido a esto usted tendrá los recuerdos del primer viaje. No podrá recordar lo que haya vivido en esta o en muchos futuros posibles. Su "pasado" siempre será la guerra que usted lidero, siempre y cuando sostenga la piedra.

Debe preguntarse lo que debe estar pasando. Pues vera, está siendo traicionado por Haro, su esposa esta en el suelo y usted debe estar leyendo este mensaje. Bajo mi cadáver están dos cinturones. Podrá ver que se puede introducir algo en medio de ello, deje ahí la piedra. Recuerde darle el otro cinturón a su esposa si así lo desea ella.

P.D. Solo espero que su plan, este plan, salga a la perfección.

Fin del mensaje.

* * *

-¿Qué esperas? – Dijo Haro – ven aquí y arrodíllate, quiero ver tu cara a la hora de morir.

-Sora, toma esto y no te lo quites – Dijo Ta – solo… no te mueras. ten no te quites este sin ¿me escuchas? no te lo quites por nada del mundo.

-que aburrido – exclamo Mimi, arrojándose al suelo – cuando terminen de matarme me avisan ¿sí?

-Mimi, pensándolo bien, a ti te matare primeo -BAM-

-Mimi… - Kai se libero del agarre de Haro… o lo que quedaba de él.

En cuestión de segundos Mimi tomo su arma del suelo y le disparo en la cabeza a Haro, muriendo al instante. El momento de tención había asado y ya todos podían respirar tranquilos. Aun así, las risas se hicieron notar entre todos, sus nervios ya estaban en su límite.

-eso fue de un franco tirador- las palabras de Tai salían con mucha dificultad, pues no dejaba de reír – ahora, Kai, iras al pasado solo. Mimi, eso debiste practicarlo durante horas

-eso no fue nada - dijo Mimi, como siempre. – eso fue suerte.

L a cara de todos palidecieron con las palabras de la "doncella de la pureza", algo que ella disfrutaba mucho.

Kai tenía las manos vendadas. iría unos minutos posteriores a la muerte de 14. Toda la sala se comenzó a iluminar y el suelo donde estaba Kai emanaba rayos. El sonido de los rayos era ensordecedor, tanto, que nadie escucho como alguien tecleaba el ordenador, cambiando las coordenadas.

Posteriormente todo comenzó a temblar, el suelo, las paredes, las personas, todo se deterioraba…

Dos segundos más tarde – en un hotel de Tokio.

Los rayos del sol golpearon la cara de Tai y aun así su sueño no fue perturbado por horas. Nunca había sentido una paz como hasta ese momento.

-disculpe por interrumpió su sueño pero –dijo una mujer, con ropas de sirvienta – llamaron sobe su cita, está retrasada.

-el nombre de Agumon te dice algo – respondió Tai.

-no, ¿Por qué?

-cánsela todas mis citas y no me molesten.

La mente de Tai/soldado se había apoderado de la mente del Tai de ese mundo, para así tener toda la paz que tanto había anhelado. Sumiéndose una vez más en su sueño, Tai Takenoushi, lloro tras tantos años de guerra, sufrimiento, hambre y miles de penas más.

Ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas de todo Japón.

* * *

Neo POV – marzo 16 2038.

Una horrible calor me despertó… corrí por todos lados hasta que llegue a una zona donde todos los niños estarían a salvo. De haber sabido lo que encontraría ahí jamás hubiera abierto la puerta. Todo. Alguna vez tuve una hermana menor y estaba frente a mí.

-por alguna razón siempre sueño con una pequeña, una hermana menor. Su nombre es igual a una hija que tengo, en honor a mis padres, que siempre quisieron a una niña con el nombre Kari. De algún modo ella enferma y por mi culpa… ella casi muere… pero esa no será tu suerte.

La vos de mi hermana siempre me animaba, ella era mi ángel, mi luz. Pero ese día era mi peor pesadilla. Quería que de algún modo ella jamás naciera, pues no quería que sufriera. Ella dejo de llorar, pero aun estaba viva.

Todos los sábados deleitaba a muchos con su danza. Otras, ella tropezaba. Aun así, lejos de ser un momento de rizas, nos hacia sonreír… su inocencia nos mantenía cuerdos. Sus piernas era un gran entretenimiento. Fueron esas mismas piernas las que cayeron frente a mí.

Se las amputo aun estando viva. Me miro a los ojos. No sabía en que estaba pensando.

Tai solo se rio de mí y me arrojo a una zona en llamas. Una vez más aserto y me dejo en un lugar donde el fuego no me alcanzara. El humo estaba lejos de darme. No quise moverme.

Pude ver como mi padre corrió y se arrodillo ante él, rogándole que me salvara y perdonara a los suyos. Tai le dijo que aliviaría su dolor, que lo salvaría de toda esta miseria. Mi padre se veía desconcertado. Mi hermana no tenía piernas, todas las casas sucumbían ante las llamas y no había provisiones ¿Cómo Tai lo salvaría?

A los pocos segundos mi "héroe" ya se marchaba, cuando mi padre le pregunto cómo lo salvaría… Tai solo respondió con una bofetada, que lo arrojo al suelo.

-espera, tengo tecnología que te serviría. Es toda tuya si… – esas fueron las palabras de mi padre.

-ya tengo lo que tanto quería – respondió Tai, presumiendo un disco y disparándole toda la carga de su pistola.

Yo quede en estado de shock, solo quería abrasar a mi hermana. Por alguna horrible razón solo podía ver la imagen de Tai, sonriendo mientras se alejaba de mí. Escuchaba los gritos de muchos, las descargas de armas de fuego y llamas quemándolo todo.

Luego retrocedió y me aparto de mi hermana. Lentamente toco su cara y… el sonido de su mano aplastando su cráneo es la última cosa que oigo antes de despertar cada mañana. Tai, con una cara llena de felicidad y serenidad puso todo lo que saco delante de mí, como un presente.

Ojos, sesos, dientes y demás cosas. Luego de contemplar todo eso. Antes de dejarme solo, esperando a que de algún modo yo muriera. Solo espero poder decirle las mismas palabras que él me dijo. Mi hermana solo tenía SEIS años.

-Neo. Que seas muy feliz… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… o al menos la mitad.**

**Eh aquí una los recuerdos de Neo y el origen de su odio. En el próximo capítulo muchas más verdades revelas y los últimos viajantes al pasado.**


	9. caos en el tiempo

**HOLA. Bueno como no quiero hacerles perder el tiempo solo quiero decir:**

**Digimon no me pertenece. De serlo Tai seguiría siendo el protagonista, aun que sea en una línea de tiempo diferente y Sora siempre se encontraría con Tai de una u otra forma. Son una de las mejores parejas en el mundo del anime.**

**Además de eso solo me queda agradecerles por las lecturas y los REVIEW que me alientan cada vez más.**

* * *

-señorita Takenoushi – se escucho de decir en la habitación – ya es de mañana. Tiene una cita con los fotógrafos esta tarde, será mejor que se fuera preparando.

-tres horas más – dijo la señorita Takenoushi – y cánsela todas mis citas y diles que tengo fiebre.

Luego de eso durmió muchas horas más. El viento rosando su cara. La fragancia de las flores. Música Jazz suave. Una cama cómoda. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había dormido tan cómodamente?

-¡señora Takenoushi! Q-que hace en el suelo… ¿y ese cuchillo?

-_qué raro, no eh visto a Sora… bueno… ella es Kamiya._ Aun que te lo dijera no me lo creerías – la señorita Takenoushi recordó que no sabía nada de su nueva casa –

-señorita Takenoushi quiere que le prepare algo – dijo una mujer, que por sus ropas, daba a entender que era una sirvienta.

-no se preocupe, mi esposa _creo que aun es mi esposa_ puede hacerlo sola, yo entrare primero.

-d-dígame – comenzó a decir la sirvienta – no me diga que usted es una de "esas mujeres" y… que son esos harapos, acaso es una nueva moda o algo así.

-ya veo, como estoy tocando el cinturón y la ropa me toca a mí, viaja con migo, bueno… quiero un directorio telefónico para cuando salga del baño.

La señorita Takenoushi se desvistió y noto que había un espejo de cuerpo completo en el baño. El reflejo en el espejo lo dejo sin palabras. Los años en la guerra habían hecho de Tai alguien a quien no se le podía sorprender con facilidad y era lo suficientemente listo como para haber previsto que eso pasaría.

Su cabellera era rojiza, larga y con pocas canas. Era alta y de piel blanca. Estaba desnuda, aun que según él, estaba "desnudo".

-¡no puede ser! – Comenzó a tocar su cuerpo lentamente – soy una mujer ¿soy Sora? – termino de decir Tai.

Zona desconocida. Fecha desconocida.

* * *

_Sing, sing a song._

_Sing good thing, don´t sing bad thing._

_Sing, sing a song._

-¿dónde… dónde estoy? esa es… música. _Recuerdo que para viajar al pasado se usa una frecuencia de radio o algo así._

El cuerpo de Kai pedía a gritos que descansara, aun cuando él no sabía eso. La cabeza le daba vueltas y ni siquiera sabía dónde o cuando estaba. La poca experiencia que la vida en la guerra le había dado era que a primer cosa que debía hacer en un momento como ese era ver lo que estaba a su alrededor y no perder la calma.

Cuatro paredes de menos de un metro cuadrado, una música emitida por una radio, reconociéndola por la interferencia habitual de ese medio, además de escuchar la vos de varias mujeres. Delante de él estaba un seguro para que la puerta no se abriera accidentalmente, o que alguien estaba la abriera.

-oye amiga ¿tienes un poco de labial? – dijo una mujer. Por el asentó Kai la identifico como una italiana. Por otro lado, la mujer espero ver a otra mujer maquillándose… o haciendo lo que se supone uno hace en los sanitarios - ¡un vagabundo pervertido! – comenzó a gritar la italiana.

Los brazos de Kai estaban heridos y rotos. No los culpaba ya que era una odisea que apenas moviera los dedos. A solo unos segundos un par de hombres, fuertes y con cara de pocos amigos, derrabaron la puerta donde estaba Kai.

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacerle este? – dijo uno de ellos. Estaba calvo y con lentes oscuros.

-bah. Solo rómpemele y ya – dijo otro. Este tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, cabello largo y peinado hacia atrás – ja, y nos pagan por hacer esto. Jaja.

-no entiendo nada de lo que dicen – aun que Kai supiera hablar su idioma estaba lo suficientemente herido y mareado como para caer de un momento a otro. El solo seguir de pie era una odisea – tomare sus palabras como que quieren ayudarme… solo déjenme en la salida.

-pártele la cara de una vez – el hombre de la cicatriz ya había olvidado la última vez que un pervertido se introdujo en el baño de hembras… y ya quería repetirlo con Kai.

El calvo extendió su puño y luego dio un golpe a la cara de Kai. Este era muy hábil y consiguió esquivar el golpe a tiempo y correr a la salida. Desgraciadamente afuera estaba repleto de mesas, el lugar era una especie de restaurante.

En el futuro solo conoció mesas largas y en linera recta y se extraño al ver que las mesas eran redondas y pequeñas, impidiendo que las personas se conozcan y platiquen, según Kai, hacerlas de esa forma era un desperdicio total.

-¿la salida… donde diablos es la salida? – pregunto Kai. Con esto solo logro que la gente lo viera y que los hombres se levantaran de su asiento en caso de que Kai enloqueciera.

No paso mucho cuando fue derribado. No sabía de dónde lo habían golpeado y ya le era imposible levantarse – no quiero pelear – comenzó a decir varias veces de manera desesperada.

-cállate – dijo el calvo – no sé qué quieres decir pero si se que si no te callas te acabare aquí y ahora.

-mejor no – dijo su compañero – saquémoslo. Ya sabes que al jefe no le gusta que hagamos un espectáculo aquí dentro.

-no me enfadare esta vez. Por sus ropas estoy seguro que nadie lo extrañara… hoy me divertiré como nunca.

-escuchen… soy japonés… soy japonés y vine a salvar sus pellejos de una guerra – aunque Kai no sabía lo que los hombres decían intento poder razonar de algún modo con ellos.

-¿entiendes lo que dice? – dijo el de la cicatriz.

-si – dijo el otro – dice que quiere golpes hasta matarlo.

El calvo lanzo a Kai contra los basureros y prosiguió a dar varias patadas. Una vez que Kai dejo de hablar fue tomado del cabello. El calvo espero unos segundos a que su compañero terminara por dar el último golpe, pero no lo hizo.

El hombre de la cicatriz estaba en el suelo, inconvincente, el calvo vio un pie sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y siguió por todo el cuerpo. Era una mujer castaña, de 35 años. No parecía muy fuerte como para derrumbar hombre y mucho menos a alguien que se ejercitaba cada día.

-escucha – comenzó a decir la mujer, hablando en italiano – mi amigo y yo venimos en paz. Solo que nos des la fecha, lugar y todo tu dinero.

-¿y que si no lo hago? – pregunto el calvo, extendiendo su puño contra la mujer.

-esperaba que dijeras eso.

La mujer corrió contra el calvo y tras esquivar unos cuantos golpes, con mucha facilidad, dio un único golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para votar al calvo al suelo.

-eso dolió ¿Quién diablos eres?

-cobarde. Para empezar, ese joven tiene los brazos rotos ¡ambos! Ahora me dirás la fecha, el lugar y me darás todo tu dinero. Y soy la capitana Mimi Tashikawa, ¿tienes algo que decir?

-que apellido más estúpido.

Mimi lanzo una patada en la cara del calvo y lo dejo inconsciente. Una vez que se aseguro que nadie la interrumpiría tomo a Kai y lo sentó cerca de un muro para poder descansar. Como Kai no reaccionaba llevo dos dedos a su cuello. Fue todo un alivio saber que aun respiraba.

Mimi reposo unos minutos a lado de Kai ya que aun no estaba tan consciente de la situación. No tenía idea de cómo explicar la falta de identificaciones y estaba segura que sus padres no creerían la historia de:

"hola. Papá, mamá. He venido del futuro para arreglarlo, ya que todo está destruido y este es mi amigo. No se preocupen por él, solo tiene los brazos y costillas rotas, además de órganos dañados… pero no se preocupen por eso. Un amigo se encargo de quitarle todos sus sentidos, así que no siente dolor, pero el día en que lo envió al pasado le devolvió el habla, vista y tacto. Ah, se me olvido decirles, tal vez unos tipos quieran matarlos a ustedes por ser mis padres… ¿me dejan donde quedarme?"

-me pregunto… ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña? Según Tai, los viajes en el tiempo son peligrosos ya que uno puede parar en cualquier lugar o año, además de eso es peligroso tener algo el futuro que perjudique el presente... mejor te quito toda esa basura... La esperare unos minutos más.

* * *

**En las últimas noticias: la diseñadora de grandes vestidos, Sora Kamiya, fue detenida por, lo que según parece, un ataque de nervios. En las imágenes se puede ver cómo está siendo llevada a la fuerza a un manicomio. Ahora solo estamos a la espera de lo que su representante nos pueda llegar a decir.**

Durante mucho tiempo el hospital psiquiátrico "SANITY MIND" había visto entras a gente de mente errática, demente, o común mente llamados "locos". Aun que el caso de la modelo fue uno muy especial. Durante dos horas no hablo sobre el fin del mundo y mucho menos sobre la guerra entre humanos y digimon.

Durante dos horas dio una charla sobre la psicología, sus ramas e incluso hizo un dibujo del cerebro… esto último con resultados no deseados. Con suerte logro hacer que le quitaran la camisa de fuerza.

-así que, señorita Sora…

-por favor. Llámeme Tai.

-perdona… señorita… señor… ¿está bien si solo te llamo Tai? – El psiquiatra Brandon Kevorquian miro el cuerpo de "Tai" detenidamente – tomare tu silencio como un "si". ¿Ya está listo lo que estabas haciendo?

Las ropas de "Tai" eran tan masculinas, de pies a cabeza. Aun que eso incomodaba Brandon sabía que de usar falda podría ver mucho más que un par de piernas desnudas debido a la forma de sentarse de su paciente.

Todo esto, y los nombres que decía con regularidad le daba a entender que estaba más loca de lo que pudiera imaginar.

-¿me estas escuchando? – pregunto "Tai".

-sí, piernas desnudas… d-digo, Sora, Tai… mejor te llamo "paciente"

-mejor llama a mi amigo Joe. Está lejos de entender el cerebro, pero es mejor que tu.

-señor Brando – dijo una mujer con ropas blancas – ya está listo.

-muchas gracias, ya puede irse. Paciente, creo que es mejor que vea esto – Brandon condujo hasta la salida de la habitación a su paciente. Aun que sabía que ella no era peligrosa el ser precavido le salvo la vida más de una ocasión.

Tai camino por una gran cantidad de pasillos, pasillos en los que vio tanta gente con problemas de la cabeza que entendió que de estar en el lugar de los psicólogos no se creería a sí mismo. Su mente dejo de divagar cuando su cuerpo choco con alguien.

-perdona – dijo Brandon –esto… ya llegamos. Si pudieras ponerte esta camisa de fuerza… ya sabes, te lo agradecería.

Mientras los guardias daban los toques finales Tai observaba a la chica frente a ella. Era castaña y con algunas canas en su cabeza. No tenía una camisa de fuerza y estaba jugando con unos bloques y con rompecabezas en el suelo.

-¿te conozco de alguna parte? – pregunto Tai, una vez que su camisa estuviera asegurada.

La chica lo miro por unos segundos y si dar respuesta alguna siguió armando el rompecabezas. Tai se inclino con cuidado para estar a la altura de la mujer y con la boca tomo una pieza y la coloco en su lugar.

-pierdes tu tiempo, son 500 piezas – dijo la mujer, con una voz muy familiar para Tai. Aun así siguió tomando piezas con la boca.

-entonces no estás loca – Tai hizo una pausa para tomar otra pieza y al ver que no encajaba tomo, que tampoco encajo. Cansado Tai vio la caja en la que venían las piezas para guiarse. Era el de un campo, unos árboles, el sol y un cielo azul, justamente la parte que quería armar.

-¿y tú no? Vienes aquí luego de no sé cuantos años y ni siquiera es una visita… y no es esa pieza, es esta.

-gracias. Si te dijera lo que me peso no me lo creerías si te lo dijera – Tai volvió a hacer otra pausa para buscar las piezas del sol - ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí? Afuera hace un buen clima, Mimi.

-¡cállate Sora! – Mimi se puso de pie y con una patada mando a volar todas las piezas del rompecabezas – tal vez tu seguiste con tu vida, pero yo… pero yo ¿Cómo pudiste hacerles eso? Ellos… ellos eran tus amigos y aun así nunca fuiste a sus tumbas.

La vida le dio a Tai la paciencia suficiente para no alterarse en situaciones como esa – Mimi, créeme que no sé de qué diablos estas ablando – Tai tomo una pieza con la boca y comenzó a armar el rompecabezas de nuevo. Mimi volvió a inclinarse - ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Tai a Brandon.

-esto – Brando dejo una laptop frente a Tai.

-les falle – Tai se arrodillo al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos – les falle… chicos… perdónenme… por favor perdónenme.

-ahora lo recuerdas quería – comenzó a burlarse Mimi – ahora recuerdas ese infierno que vivimos en el Digimundo.

* * *

Cuando Kai abrió los ojos noto que no estaba fuera del restaurante. Además de ello estaba completamente vendado – mejor no te muevas – una mujer con la cabellera naranja estaba sentado cerca de su cama. Kai podría jurar que era la viva imagen de la general Sora.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto tras recordar lo sucedido en la noche anterior – recuerdo haber escuchado a Mimi… pero es impo… - antes de poder terminar de una almohada lo golpeo en la cara.

-¡escúchame ingrato malagradecido! – Mimi salto sobre la cama de Kai, lo tomo de los hombros, y empezó a agitarlo sin piedad – me importa un comino si estamos en el pasado ¡ahora soy capitana y me respetas como tal! ¿Entendido?

-entendido, entendido… por cierto – Kai se acerco a la oreja de Mimi para que la otra chica no lo escuchara – ella debe ser la madre de la general Sora ¿no lo cree?

-se nota que te perdiste de mucho estos años. Ella no es la madre de Sora, ella es la hija de Sora. Y ahora… ¡O LE DAS LAS GRACIAS COMO SE DEBE O TE PARTO LA CARA AQUÍ MISMO!

-¿Kari? Mírate, ya eres toda una mujer. Cuanto tiempo paso desde que me quitaron mis sentidos ¿un año, seis o…?

-Kai… pasaron 20 años – Mimi sabía que decirle eso sería un duro golpe para él, pero no creía correcto privarlo de la verdad – durante todo ese tiempo Tai te mantuvo en hibernación y un soldado leal a él se encargo de operarte el cráneo, o algo así. Ese era 14. El se encargo de ti durante doce años para que cuando despertaras pudieras caminar y otras cosas.

-¿Cómo es que puedo hablar, ver y escuchar?

-eso es por un aparato en tu muñeca. Es un digivice especial y único… por desgracia la persona a cago de eso murió antes de darte el gusto, tacto y olfato… por cierto soy Kari Kamiya, hija del Sora y Tai, como debes saberlo, mucho gusto en conocerte… este…

-soy Kai… solo Kai. Aun que no lo recuerdes. Cuando tu tenias solo cinco años tú te sentabas en mis piernas y me pedias que te contara como fue que el señor Tai me salvo la vida y… creo ya olvide como lo hizo… por cierto ¿en qué año estamos?

-no me extraña que olvides algunas cosas – dijo Mimi – por cierto nosotros estamos en

En algún lugar de Italia. 4 de mayo de 1980.

-¡1980! – dijeron Kai y Kari al unisonó

-no se alteren – Mimi le dio un par de golpes a sus compañeros – lamento los golpes, pero es necesario, lamento haber tenido que enviarnos al pasado pero apenas y pude tener las coordenadas de un viaje anterior.

-y mis cosas. Tenía libros y otras cosas.

-las tire, cualquier cosas del futuro es dañino para el pasado.

En el restaurante italiano.

Neo y sus compañeros salían del restaurante, abatidos y confundidos.

-Himari – comenzó a decir Neo – entiendo que robemos dinero pero… ¿teníamos que haber robado todo la comida?

-este es un restaurant – dijo Himari sin hacer caso a las palabras de Neo – según escuche las califican por estrellas. Este es de tres… que mediocre. Sigma, ¡buscaremos los mejores restaurantes del mundo.

-**mejor busquemos algo que nos diga la fecha –** dijo Sigma, usando su computadora para hablar – **Hideto, mira, es tu especialidad: los libros.**

-Gracias – dijo Hideto – sería bueno que nosotros cargáramos con estas cosas.

-lo que digas. Solo recuerda que estamos en tierra de "no sé donde" no esperes entender lo que dice – Neo comenzó a leer un periódico para luego romperlo. No entendía ni una palabra.

Metal Seadramon salió entre las ventanas del restaurant, con los digimon con los compañeros digimon de los jóvenes. Mientras que los humanos saltaban el Metal Seadramon y surcaban los cielos Hideto leía la portada de uno de los libros.

Digimon Adventure.

Escrito por Takeru "TK" Takaishi.

* * *

**Bueno. Eso es todo por ahora. La verdad este capituló me dio problemas debido a que no tenía una idea de cómo Neo le hacia la vida imposible a Tai de manera coherente. ¿Qué fue lo que Tai vio en la Laptop? ¿Cómo podrá resolverlo Mimi?**

**Todo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. atrapados en italia

**¡HOLA! bueno, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo y unas cuantas explicaciones más así que sin más que decir, que lo difruten.**

* * *

_- es por aquí – un entro en la azotea del edificio donde vivía para ver las estrellas en cielo. Tras unos segundos volvió a mirar hacia atrás – todo este bien._

_-pero… – dijo una niña tras una puerta – las estrellas se ven muy cerca ¿Qué pasaría si una de ellas cae sobre nosotros?_

_-no te preocupes. Si una de ellas cae yo la devolveré de una sola patada – el joven comenzó a dar patadas al mientras decía estas palabras – tu solo párate atrás de mí y yo te protegeré._

_El niño tomo a su amiga de la mano para llevarla a la mitad de la azotea. Luego de eso tomo a la niña de ambas manos mientras que esta cerraba los ojos y levantaba la cabeza al cielo._

_-¿ya puedo abrir los ojo? – pregunto la niña._

_-sí. No te preocupes, yo te protegeré, somos amigos ¿no?_

_La niña abrió sus ojos lentamente, y con mucho miedo. Al ver las estrellas abrazo a su amigo con mucha fuerza. Poco a poco la niña fue perdiendo el miedo y dejo de abrazar a su amigo_

_-tienes razón – la niña se sentó junto con su amigo – Tai, las estrellas se ven hermosas de cerca._

_Los dos niños se quedaron viendo las estrellas hasta quedar dormido, aunque ellos no se dieran cuente, sus manos aun estaban juntas. Cuando el niño despertó, una hora más tarde, despertó a su amiga._

_-Sora, despierta, nuestros padres pueden regañarnos si se dan cuenta que no estamos._

_-cinco minutos más mami._

_-Sora. No soy tu mamá. Despierta._

_-Tai – la niña logro despertar y antes de entrar al edificio miro una última vez al cielo – ¿crees que seamos amigos para toda la vida?_

_-Sora, te prometo que siempre seremos amigos. NADIE nos separara._

_-bueno, mis amigas me dicen que esto solo se hace con quienes son los mejores amigos asique._

_Sora acerco su cabeza a la de Tai, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de su amigo._

_-te toca – dijo Sora entre dientes haciendo una mueca con sus lubios, que Tai le daba un poco de risa – mis amigas me dijeron que esto hacen los mejores amigos._

_Tai acerco su cara hasta la de Sora hasta que sus labios, un poco abiertos, se unieron. No era un gran beso y para ellos, aun siendo el primero, no fue más que la promesa de ser los mejores amigos._

_Cuando Tai estaba apunto de despedirce de Sora esta le dio un beso a Tai, solo que esta vez fue en la megilla._

_-¿eso porque fue? - Tai llevo su mano hasta su megilla, justo donde recibio el beso._

_-lo sabras cuando crescas - Sora entro con cuidado a su casa tras despedirce de Tai._

* * *

-_ja. con más de cincuenta años y aun no se porque me dio ese beso_ – pensó Tai al despertar de su sueño.

-¿te ocurre algo? - Damon vio a "Tai" un poco extrañado, no creía que despertara tan pronto.

-nada... creo que el anestésico que me inyectaron perdió su efecto ¿me inyectaran otro?

-lamentablemente si… pero… no sé. Estoy empezando a creer vienes de una épocas de guerras y eso. Eh llamado a un especialista en esto de saber si lo que dices es cierto o…

-¿oh?

-de verdad estás loca.

-ya veo… me mantendrás bajo anestesia mientras ese tipo llega ¿cierto?

-si – Damon inyecto a "Tai" con un anestésico. Este no pudo defenderse ya que sabía que una camisa de fuerza no ayudaría mucho, si al menos lograra salir del manicomio – y lo peor de todo es que estoy empezando a creerte – mientras retiraba la aguja se sintió tentado a extraer la camisa de fuerza, aun que la experiencia le enseño que aun el más cuerdo tiene un demente dentro.

* * *

En algún lugar de Italia. 1979 – 5 de mayo.

El segundo día en el pasado no fue tan estresante como lo Mimi lo hubiese creído. El principal problema no era encontrar un lugar donde dormir y tratar las heridas de Kai, quien empezó a tener síntomas de fiebre.

Pronto llegaron a un pequeño edificio casi abandonado. La pintura era de un color ojo pálido, las ventanas eran polvorientas y rotas y una puerta a punto de caerse.

Mimi recordaba que en las películas que vio en su juventud demostraban a unos niños jugando con una pelota, real o improvisada, mujeres platicando, compartiendo chismes y muchos etcéteras más. Pero ese lugar estaba solo y silencioso.

El interior del edificio no daba señales de confianza, tal como Mimi lo supuso, pisos sucios, telaraña en las esquinas, un olor tan nauseabundo que no quería saber de donde provenía y un propietario idéntico al lugar: grotesco.

-chicos ¿alguno sabe otro idioma además del japonés? – pregunto Mimi.

-yo me sabia el inglés – dijo Kai. Este estaba siendo sostenido por Mimi, ya que era incapaz de mantenerse de pie por si solo – pero ya sabe… dormir veinte años, pérdida de memoria por no trabajar el cerebro. No creo ser de mucha utilidad, lo ciento.

-mi papá no creía que yo necesitará aprender varios idiomas así que no – Kari fingió que bostezaba solo para taparse la nariz y aguantar el hedor del lugar – no creo poder ayudarla en eso. ¿Tenemos que quedarnos aquí, capitana?

-solo por un tiempo. Ustedes busquen un lugar donde sentarse, yo veré si consigo un lugar donde podremos pasar la noche – Mimi señalo unas sillas que estaban en un rincón. Pero después de ver el estado en el que se encontraban dejo salir a Kari.

-quieres algo muñeca – el dueño del lugar dejo a un lado el periódico y comenzó a ver a Mimi… de una manera grotescas – buscas algo, un poco de comida, o tal vez quieras un poco de…

-solo busco un lugar donde pasar las noches ¡con mis amigos! ¿Tienes algún lugar?

-tomate apartamento 15, está en el tercer piso – justamente cuando Mimi iba a tomar la llave el hombre la aleja de su mano con rapidez – pero, ¿Cómo me vas a pagar, con dinero, algo de valor o?

-con esto – Mimi dejo caer unas monedas en el mostrador – son monedas americanas. No creo que las encuentres en todas partes ¿valen algo, no?

-te daré este veneno para ratas y el periódico pero necesito ver dinero real a fin de mes.

-lo verá señor, lo verá – una vez en el apartamento Mimi le a Kari – busca un lugar que no apeste y duerme un poco. Cuida de Kai hasta que vuelva, ten, lee el periódico.

-capitana Mimi, esto está en italiano – Kari miro a todas partes pero no encontró rastros de Mimi – ¿Cómo serán… mis abuelos? – antes de tomar dormir en un rincón saco de sus bolsillos unos goggles y recordó el día en que su padre se los dio – papá, mamá…

* * *

Futuro.

-¡suéltenme! – "Tai" está estaba luchando con unos guardias mientras sostenía un bisturí fuertemente con una mano – puede que tenga cuerpo de mujer pero sigo sabiendo como pelear.

Antes de que los guardias lo anestesiaran logro quitarles las jeringas e inyectar pequeñas dosis en cada guardia hasta acabar con todos. Una vez que se aseguro que la puerta estuviera serrada miro a su Psicólogo.

Luego de pensar unos segundos Tai tiro el bisturí al suelo y comenzó a darle golpes en la cara hasta que el psicólogo cayó al suelo. Tai hubiera seguido golpeándolo con las manos pero estas ya estaban cansadas por los golpes. Ciertamente el ser una ex modelo no significa tener un buen estado físico.

Tai respiraba agitadamente y sus pulmones lo estaban matando pero aun así comenzó a dar patadas hasta que no pudo aguantar el dolor - ¡y esto es porque me dolió! – Tras dar una última patada comenzó a cojear por toda la habitación hasta abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a Mimi.

-no crees que te pasaste un poco – Tai cojeo hasta levantar la cara de quien sería su psicólogo: Myotismon – ha, bueno. Pero no tenemos que golearlo más y… ¡olvídalo! – Mimi comenzó a dar patadas a Myotismon – ¡y eso es por haber interrumpido mis vacaciones hace años!

* * *

Italia. 1979 - 10 de mayo.

Neo entro un comedor, burdo y con cucarachas merodeando en el suelo, aun siendo de día. Aun que hubiera preferido haber llevado consigo a Agumon prefirió hacer lo que tenía que hacer con sus propias manos.

Justamente el día anterior iba cruzando la calle y unos locos conducían un auto y un hombre le salvo la vida. Todo estaba de maravilla hasta que ambos se presentaron, y para Neo, el nombre de ese hombre era como una señal. El destino le había dado a un hombre que portaba el apellido que tanto odiaba y era causa de todas sus pesadillas. En menos de cinco días su misión había empezado.

Cuando entro al comedor miro a todos lados y vio al hombre que le había salvado la vida. Le dio asco verlo desayunar, le daba asco verlo feliz, le daba asco verlo leer el periódico, y sobre todo, le daba asco verlo vivo.

Antes de darse cuenta el ya estaba frente al hombre – disculpe ¿es usted el señor Kamiya? – Neo no sabía nada del italiano así que solo logro formular las palabras había estudiado la noche anterior.

-ja. Si eres un americano habla ese idioma. Se dé ingles niño – dijo el hombre.

-bien. Porque quiero decirte esto rápido. Vengo del futuro. Del año 2045 y en ese año tu hijo me arruino la vida. Tu hijo me quito la única luz en mi vida y ahora, aquí en el pasado lo pagaras… con tu vida.

Neo saco un cuchillo de sus ropas y en un abrazo logro introducirlo el cuerpo de su objetivo.

-no puedo ser el padre de ese niño – dijo el hombre.

-el que me mientas no te salvara la vida – Neo introdujo más el cuchillo en el cuerpo del hombre.

-no. No miento… soy estéril.

Un hombre inocente estaba muerto y Neo lo sabía. Sin llamar la atención dejo el periódico sobre el cuerpo inerte de su víctima, pareciendo que este solo estaba tomando una siesta. Al salir Neo fue a dar en un callejón sin nadie dentro. Tenía mucho que pensar.

-este era estéril – dijo en vos alta – pero habrá un velorio dentro de poco. Más de un Kamiya estarán reunidos en un solo lugar y no todos serán estériles.

No era el remordimiento lo que lo dominaba, sino el placer. Esa era la persona que había matado en su vida y al mismo tiempo era el primer día en el que en verdad parecía estar vivo. Miro por varios segundos la sangre que quedo en el cuchillo y pensó quedárselo como un recuerdo.

No le importaba cuántas vidas tuviera que derramar. Mataría medio mundo de ser necesario.

* * *

futuro.

Tan pronto como Myotismon salio de la sala medica se dirijo a la sala donde estaría la señorita Takenoushi. Esta estaba con una camisa de fuerza y atada de los pies. Para él era comprensible que los antiguos niños elegidos le guardaran rencor ya que uno de su especie ataco y casi destruyo el mundo humano… solo desearía no ser tan compresible.

-señorita Takenoushi. Usted debe saber que los viajes en el tiempo son cosa de ficción. Muchos decían que la primera cuarta parte del siglo XXI tendríamos casas en la luna, autos voladores y "robots-hace-todo" ahora – Myotismon saco unas gafas de su bata blanca y se las puso – ¿Por qué debería creerle?

-siglo XX nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía que existía el digimundo. Nadie creía que unos niños pudieran vivir la aventura más grande de sus vidas y nadie pensó que uno de tu especie casi se comiera a MI especia… ¿te basta?

-_maldita sabionda… ¿desde cuándo las modelos tienen cerebros?_ Bueno. Mejor empecemos desde el inicio. Antes de la guerra. Antes de los viajes en el tiempo. Antes de todo ¿Cómo fue tu vida… en la otra vida?

-mi primer contacto con los digimon se remonta al ya lejano 1999 donde mis amigos y yo tuvimos nuestra más grande aventura. Por esa época era ingenuo y torpe y además…

* * *

Italia. 1979 - 23 de mayo.

La fiebre de Kai había empeorado de manera alarmante y Mimi aun no había logrado encontrar medicina, o si la entraba alguna, apenas y lo calmaba por unos segundos. Para colmo los huesos de Kai tardarían un tiempo en sanar.

-capitana… si llego a morir – las palabras de Kai apenas y eran audibles, dando a entender que si Mimi lo quería salvar tendría que encontrar un buen médico antes de dos días – tiene que darle esta carta a los padres de Sora… ellos sabrán que hacer con ella.

Mimi tomo la carta pero la mano de Kai no la soltó.

-Kari, pase lo que pase… esta carta no tiene que ser abierta por otra persona que no sean tus abuelos… prométeme que no dejaras que la capitana la abra… y que tu tampoco lo harás.

-lo prometo – Kai soltó la carta luego de la promesa de Kari – sea cual sea el mensaje… mis abuelos lo recibirán.

Mimi oculto la carta en su chaqueta y salió del departamento. Al salir comenzó a golpear los muros de los pasillos. Cuando se canso se sentó y comenzó a ver el sobre de la carta. No tenía letras. Solo un sello que impedía que la carta se abriera por sí sola.

-tu amigo se muere, eh. Qué pena – Mimi miro a todas partes hasta ver a un chico rubio que se acercaba a ella – que pena que no tengan antibióticos y cosas así – el rubio saco un frasco de antibióticos y se lo enseño a Mimi.

-¿qué quieres por ello?

-bueno. Soy un chico de pocas exigencias.

-no me digas – Mimi se acerco al rubio un su índice derecho comenzó a jugar en el pecho del chico – no me digas – Mimi puso su boca a una distancia muy corta del joven – eres un niño en busca de experiencias ¿eh? En verdad eres un niño muy, MUY malo.

-y tampoco soy estúpido – el rubio alejo el frasco de la mano izquierda de Mimi – _si mi compañera no fuera como esta mujer ya me la abría robado el antibiótico… gracias Himari._ Soy Neo y eh escuchado que dentro de poco te irás en un barco de carga rumbo a Japón y yo quiero ir.

-prepara tus maletas. Si esa cosa cura a mi amigo nos vamos en tres días.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que mis amigos vallan con migo?

-si tienes vendas y algo para las heridas puedes venir tu y seis de tus amigos _si no fueras un niño._

-dalo por hecho – Neo le dio en antibiótico a Mimi y alejaron sus caras – _si no te necesitaras._

_-acabaría contigo aquí y ahora_ – pensaron los dos.

-amigos no vamos en braco en tres días – Neo dio la noticia a sus compañeros mientras preparaba un equipo médico – Himari necesito tu ayuda para algo.

-no me digas que quieres tener un poco de experiencia – Himari se acerco a Neo jugando con su dedo índice derecho en su pecho y acercando sus bocas a una distancia muy corta – eres un niño muy, MUY malo.

-Palmon prepara las maletas. Tenemos muchas personas con el apellido Kamiya que matar.

* * *

En algún logar de Odaiba. 23 de agosto de 1980.

-¡SI! – Mimi empujo a Kari y a Kai a la pista de baile a la fuerza – ¡80´s! la era de la mejor música. Tenemos que vivirla al máximo.

-¡¿Qué? – gritaron Kari y Kai al no poder oír nada por la música, este ultimo desearía haber perdido el sentido del audio.

-¡capitana Mimi ¿no cree que esta música está un poco fuerte? – Kari asía un duro esfuerzo para que Mimi la escuchara.

-¡de eso se trata y!… Sora no me lo va a creer nunca – Mimi vio como en el centro de la pista de baile una mujer estaba siendo elevada en los brazos de muchas personas. Era de cabello naranja, alta y de piel blanca y ropas que, según Mimi, eran ridículas, aun que para la época en la que estaban era el último grito de la moda.

Mimi y Kari. Siguió a la mujer hasta que la bajaron y la alejaron de la gente.

-disculpa. ¿Eres toshiko? – dijo Mimi.

-sip. Era soy yo y… guau. Esa chica se ve igual a mí. Tu también te llamar Toshiko. Di que si, di que si – Toshiko rodeo con su mano a, sin saberlo, su propia nieta. Mientras que Kari estaba impresionada por la forma de actuar de su abuela, Mimi deseaba tener una cámara para recordarle ese momento a Sora.

-¿_de verdad ella es mi abuela?_ – pensó Kari. segun lo que su madre le dijo, su abuela debio haber nacido para ser una monja.

-sea como sea. No importa cómo te llames ¡QUE SE ARME LA PEDA! Yo invito una ronda entera.

-e-ella no bebe nada de eso – Mimi detuvo a Kari antes de beber una bebida alcohólica – que suerte_. Si Tai se entera de que deje que su hija bebió de esto me matara… y no quiero ni pensar en lo que Sora me hará._

-diviértanse. Se podría decir que esta es mi despedida de soltera.

-¡q-q-quién es el afortunado! – kari estaba ansiosa por saber el nombre de su abuelo y padre de Sora.

-el me salvo de una serpiente voladora – comenzó a contar Toshiko – yo estaba en un callejón y esa serpiente paso… volando… ¡pueden creerlo! Entonces, antes de que me golpeara, ese hombre me salvo la vida.

-¿y quién es? – pregunto Mimi

-Susumo, amigas mías, Susumo Kamiya.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado. Ahora ya deben saber que fue lo que paso para que Tai quedara atrapo en el cuerpo de Sora ¿podra Mimi hacer que Toshiko cambie de idea? ¿mataran Tai y Mimi a Myotismon en el futuro? las respuestas y más en el siguiente capitulo.**

**por sierto aqui estan algunos datos de Kari.**

**Kari Kamiya: padre: Tai Kamiya-Madre: Sora Kamiya-padrinos: Matt Ishida y Mimi Tashikawa.**

**-heredo la madures de su madre, Sora, desde muy temprana edad y no dudara en ayudar a sus amigos. mientras que heredo el espiritu aventurero de s padre, Tai... la forma de dibujar de este. desgraciadamente casi siempre es arrastrada por Mimi para sus trabesuras y fechorias. desde su nacimiento fue muy querida por los que algunas vez fueron "los niños elejidos".**


	11. retasos del digimundo

**Con la llegada de Kari al pasado y Tai atrapado en el cuerpo de Sora se crearon muchas interrogantes. interrongantes que quiero responder en este capitulo. espero y sea de su agrado.**

**estos son los sucesos antes de la guerra entre humanos y digimon. un mundo donde Kari no ha nasido y tai, Sora y los tros fueron los primeros niños elegidos, ya que antes de ellos existieron otros que lucharon en el digimundo.**

* * *

_Con los viajes en el tiempo se crea una paradoja y una ley._

_Paradoja: Si una persona viaja en el tiempo para salvar a una persona en el pasado, por la razón que sea, esta maldito a repetir dicha acción por toda la eternidad. Debido a que si la persona en peligro se salva nadie tendrá que viajar al pasado, y por consiguiente, el salvador tendrá que volver al pasado para salvar a la persona en peligro. Al salvar a la persona en peligro nunca tendrá necesidad de viajar al pasado, y si no tiene necesidad de salvarla la persona se pondrá en peligro y tendrá que hacer un viaje al pasado para salvar a la persona en peligro. La acción se transforma en una __**paradoja**__ llamada "__**la paradoja del anciano**__"._

_Ley: una persona no puede cambiar el pasado sin antes tener que destruir su futuro._

_Teoría del viaje en el tiempo._

* * *

Tai POV.

Cuando llegamos al gidimundo nos encontramos con unos extraños seres, los digimon. Al paso de una semana uno de nuestros amigos tubo la brillante idea de ir a una montaña para poder tener una mejor perspectiva del lugar.

Esta es la historia de cómo un grupo de niños fueron llevados a una isla donde se desencadenarían una serie de eventos que cambiarían tanto el digimundo, como el mundo real…

Fin del Tai POV.

Veranó de 1999. Digimundo, isla File.

-es una pena que todo esto sea una isla – Sora, la más madura del grupo, veía con tristeza la orilla del mar – Tai ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer, Tai?

-Sora, no molestes, estoy haciendo un mapa, de esta manera jamás estaremos perdidos ¿Qué les parece? – Tai extendió su dibujo frente a sus amigos, que estaban felices por la brillante idea del castaño.

-¿eso es un mapa? – Matt miro aleatoriamente el dibujo de Tai y el océano frente a él – Tai… no cambies tu profesión de líder.

Mientras los elegidos bajaban la montaña un extraño ser los observaba de cerca. Dudo por unos segundos si debía actuar o dejarlos ir. De repente se le ocurrió una maléfica idea. Lentamente extendió su brazo derecho al y mientras esta emanaba un aura oscura un derrumbe comenzó a formarse sobre los niños.

-¡cuidado! – dijo el mayor de todos, Joe, pero ya era demasiado tarde para actuar.

-¡golpe del rey bestia! – exclamo una vos aguda.

-¡golpe del mal! – exclamo una voz grave y de pocos amigos.

Dos ataques de energía destruyeron las rocas que estuvieron a punto de acabar con la vida de los niños elegidos.

-lo hicimos, hermano – un hombre con el cuerpo de león comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro blandiendo una espada en su mano.

-idiota – un ogro verde tomo un hueso y comenzó a golpear la cabeza del león – no vez que puedes herir a alguien. Lo sentimos niños – el ogro hizo una reverencia frente a los niños, mientras que estos aun estando confundidos por lo que estaba pasando, le devolvieron la reverencia al ogro.

-yo soy Leomon y este es mi hermano Ogremon – de repente Leomon vuelve a desenvainar su espada y se pone en posición de ataque – cuidado, detrás de ustedes – mientras los niños elegidos ven a sus espaldas un ser con la apariencia de un demonio.

-_estos deben ser los niños de los que mi lord me hablo_ – el ser demoniaco aterrizo a unos metros de los niños y observaba a apariencia de cada uno comenzó a caminar lentamente. Estando a escasos centímetros de ellos para y dice – ustedes deben ser los niños elegidos. Tienen dos opciones, una de ellas es rendirse ahora mismo o sufrir una muerte agónica y lenta.

-¿y si nos rendimos? – dijo Tai, el líder del grupo.

-morirán de una manera agónica y rápida. – en esto extiende sus alas, manos y cabeza al cielo. Ogremon y Leomon aprovecharon la distracción y usaron sus ataques más fuertes, para atacar a Devimon – humanos, en una fabrica busquen a un digimon maquina llamado Andromon.

-Andromon… ahora lo recuerdo – Izzy hizo que Tentomon digievolucionara a Kabuterimon y se fue en busca del digimon de metal. Cuando volvió vio como la montaña tenía varios agujeros y agujas, de Palmon, por todos lados. Bajo la montaña se podía ver a Ogremon sobre Greymon y Leomon sobre Birdramon.

-**Izzy, acércame lo más que puedas a Devimon** – dijo Andromon. Kabuterimon volaba sobre Devimon, que terminaba de derrotar a Palmon. Andromon aprovecho la distracción y se lanzo al suelo. Todos los digimon concentraron sus mejores ataques en contra de Devimon, que solo lo dejaron aturdido. Andromon aprovecho el momento para rematar con su espiral deslumbrante.

Antes de desaparecer Devimon llamo a todos los engranes negros cercanos a él y los uso para digievolucionar a Skullsatamon. El Digimon oscuro no parecía tener ni un solo daño, pese a los ataques.

De todos los digimon el único que no peleaba era Patamon, ya que aun no alcanzaba la Digievolución. Matt noto eso y le pidió a Leomon llevarse a su hermano lejos de la pelea. El día estaba terminando y parecía que no habría un mañana para los elegidos. Uno a uno de los digimon fueron cayendo, TK al ver el sacrificio de sus amigos y su hermano se decidió quedarse a luchar.

Leomon le permitió quedarse solo si no se exponía a un peligro excesivo, aun que el hecho de estar cerca del campo de batalla ya era un peligro excesivo. No era miedo lo que dominaba al más joven de los humanos, era algo más: la esperanza de poder hacer la diferencia en el combate. Con lágrimas en su cara un resplandor sale del Digivice y Patamon Milagrosamente digievoluciono en Angemon y en un ataque unido con el resplandor de todos los Digivice logro vencer a Skullsatamon.

Futuro. Sanity Mind.

* * *

-Angemon se convirtió en digihuevo tras el combate y posteriormente conocimos a alguien que sería crucial en el futuro, él era… – Tai fue interrumpido con la llegada de un anciano.

-¡Señor Genai! – grito Mimi.

Tai miro al anciano frente a él y luego de unos segundos le pregunto - ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

- ¿si te dijera que yo intente matarte en el pasado, me creerías? – respondió Genai

Verano de 1999. Digimundo.

La victoria sobre Skullsatamon tuvo un alto precio, sobre todo para TK, quien no paraba de llorar. De pronto varias nubes cubrieron el cielo y del suelo apareció un aparato metálico. Este comenzó a brillar y dejo ver una especia de holograma.

-**eh visto todo lo que han hecho, niños, y me parece que han pasado la primera prueba –** la vos del holograma era metálica y casi audible pero había ganado la atención de los presentes – **es muy seguro que tengan muchas interrogantes. Humano pelirrojo, enciende tu computadora.**

Izzy iba a hacer lo que el holograma le decía pero Matt se lo impidió – espera un minuto, has visto todo lo ocurrido y no hiciste nada para impedir que Patamon perdiera la vida ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?

El holograma dudo por unos segundos y luego dijo – **Patamon… no se preocupen. Los nuevos digimon no mueren, solo se transforman en digihuevos y no les pido que confíen en mí, les pido que hagan que yo confié en ustedes. Eh visto las atrocidades que su especie se hace a sí mismo y a todo su planeta. Por ello eh decido crear un escuadrón que los elimine dejando a la raza digimon como dueños absolutos del digimundo y el mundo humano. Y a mí como su gobernador absoluto: Yggdrasill.**

-humanos, hagan lo que lord Yggdrasill diga – Ogremon se arrodillo ante el holograma, seguido de todos los digimon – señor, ni arrodillados somos dignos de su grandeza.

**-humano de pelo rojo, te daré un mapa con el que podrán llegar hasta los dominios de unos de mis vasallos, además de ello eh enviado una escolta de digimon marinos. Si lo que quieren es marcharse a su hogar, adelante, pero morirán.**

* * *

Futuro. Sanity Mind.

-Tai – comenzó a hablar Genai – el futuro en el que vivimos fue causado hace mucho. Por esta imbécil que tienes a lado – Mimi se sorprendió mucho al oír hablar al ansiando – ella hizo que tu padre tuviera relaciones con la madre de la Sora original. Ese cinturón que tienes hace que la mente del Tai de la guerra este atrapado en este cuerpo.

-pero ¿Cómo es que "Tai" quedo atrapado en el cuerpo de Sora? – pregunto Mimi

-no es que este atrapado – dijo Tai – yo soy Sora. Cuando tú viajaste al pasado creaste más de un millón de futuros, el futuro en el que vivimos es el futuro más posible de todos. un futuro donde la madre de Sora y mi padre se casaron y me tuvieron a mi, "Sora". este sinturon hace que la mente del "Tai del futuro de la guerra" este el cuerpo de la "Sora postguerra".

-pero YO estoy aquí y al mismo tiempo estoy en el pasado.

-eso es porque la Mimi del pasado es "la Mimi de la guerra". Genai, tú debes saber cómo cambiar el pasado para bien. Si lo sabes, dímelo.

* * *

Verano de 1999. Digimundo.

Luego de haber pasado un largo tiempo en medio del desierto los niños elegidos finalmente tenían un golpe de suerte al encontrarse con unos mercenarios digimon. Un grupo que traficaban armas "especiales" y que también sabían tocar música.

De éntrelos más interesados estaban Izzy y Joe con una maquina capas de curar los daños de los digimon en poco tiempo. Por otro lado Mimi al fin habían encontrado el mejor invento que la humanidad pudiera haber visto: una maquina que da un bronceado perfecto y que no daña la piel. Los otros niños elegidos simplemente escuchaban las prácticas de música.

Matt ya había tenido planes de formar y por ello era el más atento a los acordes de los digimon – mercenarios, la música que tocan es buena pero… - Matt miro a cada uno de los músicos sin perderse de un detalle – ¿sus ropas no son un poco fuera de lo común?

Toda la banda estaba formada por Etemon y aunque su música fuera Rock puro todos y cada uno de ellos bestia de una manera distinta. El líder, un baterista que se auto nomina "Etelión" bestia con ropas vaqueras, el guitarrista y una bajista estaban vestidas de ropas funk y por último el cantante, solo llevaba un oso en su cintura. Fuera de la banda había un grupo Datamon iluminaban a toda la banda y eran los responsables de que crear y mantener en optimas condiciones las maquinas.

Durante todo el trayecto siguieron el mapa virtual en la laptop de Izzy, que los llevo hasta dar a un castillo oscuro. Este estaba rodeado por digimon de todo tipo. En la entraba estaban varios digimon formados de izquierda a derecha y se inclinaban mientras que un digimon tipo ángel pasaba en medio de todos.

-saludos niños elegidos. Soy Holyangemon. Deben de tener muchas interrogantes a las que yo responderé – el digimon ángel se hizo a un lado para que los niños elegidos y sus compañeros digimon pasaran.

El castillo era muy pequeño desde fuera en comparación con todos los pasillos que estaban dentro del mismo. Holyangemon les explico que el castillo ya había sido construido desde antes de su llegada por lo que no sabía cómo podía ser tan grande.

-este es mi más leal sirviente y sus vasallos – Holyangemon llego a una sala con un trono. Los niños, por cortesía, se inclinaron – no es necesaria tanta cortesía, la verdad, soy yo quien debería inclinarse antes ustedes – en ese momento Matt tapo la boca de Mimi antes de que esta abriera la boca.

-es un honor estar frente a ustedes. Si alguna vez llegan a tener problemas no duden en confiar en mí. Espero que mi figura no sea un problema en su viaje – la apariencia del Digimon era oscura, grande y con varios tentáculos a su alrededor – mis vasallos les traerán sus armas máximas.

Un gabumon trajo consigo una caja y dentro de ella yacían siete etiquetas y cada una de ellas tenía un dibujo y un color diferente.

-que sea su libre albedrio el que elija su arma – dijo el digimon oscuro – con esto sus digimon alcanzaran un nuevo nivel de digievolución. Sepan que cada uno se usa de manera distinta así que, piensen y elijan con sabiduría.

Una vez que los niños elegidos tomaron las etiquetas por el que más se sintieron atraídos el digimon les explico su significado – Tai, has tomado el emblema del valor. Sora, el amor. Matt, la amistad – uno a uno se les fue revelado el poder de sus emblemas, pero no su madera de usar, ya que eso era un paso que los niños tenían que hacer por su cuenta – desde aquí son ustedes los que tendrán que seguir por el sendero del la vida y el destino. Recuerden que sea cual sea las elecciones que tomen, la dicha y la paz los acompañe.

-digimon, si contamos contigo tienes que saber dos cosas – dijo Mimi.

-sí, mi lady.

-uno. No hables de esa forma, estamos a un año del siglo XXI y otra ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-lo enti… está bien. Sepan que… mi nombre es Apocalymon, fiel sirviente de la justicia y la verdad.

-al menos lo intentas.

* * *

Futuro. Sanity Mind.

-Etemon en una banda de mercenarios y una banda de rock. Genai intento matarme y los emblemas fueron elegidos. Tai ¿tienes algo más que decir? – Mimi veía como Genai y Tai ideaban una manera de enviar un mensaje al pasado, ya que ahora Tai no tenia maquinas del tiempo a su disposición.

-si, Mimi. Luego de elegir nuestros emblemas entrenamos día y noche – dijo Tai – en el "universo de la guerra", el mismo del que yo vengo estaba prohibido para un digimon evolucionar. Pero las reglas cambiaron. Con suerte Yggdrasill nos dio digimon capases de digievolucionar y no morir.

-es una lástima que el universo "postguerra" Apocalymon se convirtió en enemigo… quien alcanzó la digievolución por medio de emblemas. Aquí fue Tai.

-_TU, increíblemente_. TK, el fue primero. Luego de eso Holyangemon ordeno una maquina que… en términos que entiendas. Nos volvería súper inteligentes o…

* * *

Verano de 1999. Digimundo.

-amantes de la buena música eh aquí la obra de obras. La maquina que convierte a todos en amantes de la música ROCK – en esto todos los Etemon comienzan a tocar sus instrumentos – pero bueno eso no va al caso. Esta otra máquina les dotara de súper inteligencia o los matara en el intento ¿Quién va primero?

-Izzy recuérdame porque hacemos esto – pregunto Tai al ver la capsula frente a él.

-Yggdrasill quedo impresionado por mi participación mientras estuvimos en la isla file que quiere que todos sean iguales – Izzy había tenido grandes avances tecnológicos y por ello era el único que no entraría en la maquina.

-bueno amantes de la buena música, quien quiere ser la primera víctima. Digo, quien quiere quedar quemado por fuera y crujiente por dentro. Digo, quien… bah, solo entren.

-Yo seré el primero en entrar – Tai entro a la capsula. Una vez cerrada el sonido dejo casi sordos a todos los presentes. Una vez que el procedimiento término la maquina despedía una gran cantidad de humo, pero no se veía el cuerpo de Tai por ningún lado.

Etelión salto dentro de la maquina al ver que Tai. Todos quedaron horrorizados al ver a Tai una vez fuera de la capsula. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su piel, que era morena, estaba pálida y no parecía respirar. Etelión empezó a darle a Tai varios golpes en el pecho, pero no parecía volver en sí – solo me queda una cosas por intentar: respiración boca a boca de digimon a humano.

-_donde estoy –_ pensó Tai_ – veamos. Tengo lagunas mentales, un sabor raro en la boca, a Sora sobre mí. O Etelión nos mato a todos o mi sueño se volvió realidad._

-Tai, estás vivo – Sora estaba llorando de alegría al ver a su amigo volver a la vida, pero ella no sabía una cosa. Su el que ella lloraba hacía que su amigo castaño se culpara por preocupar a su más grande tesoro.

-seguramente Tai pensara que Etelión lo beso. Lo mejor será decirle que Sora golpeo a nuestro amigo mono – dijo Matt.

-claro que no. Así nos podremos burlar de él – dijo Mimi.

-y eso lo dice la chica de la pureza – dijo el único Etemon sin ropas.

Luego de ese incidente ninguno de los niños elegidos quiso introducirse en la capsula, algo que Yggdrasill entendió a la perfección. Tres meses habían pasado desde que los niños llegaron al castillo de Holyangemon y la prueba final se acercaba. Un digimon que se intento por todos los medios atacar y destruir el castillo de Holyangemon daría un golpe final en cualquier momento.

Desde los digimon clase dragón, la especie más fuerte entre los digimon, hasta los tipos ángel caido. Todos ellos liderados por Myotismon. Pero ni uno de sus vasallos llegaban hasta el nivel mega. Apocalymon y sus vasallos, los amos de la justicia, con Piedmon a la cabeza.

La batalla ya llevaba unas horas y las hordas de digimon parecían no tener fin – señor Apocalymon, ya hemos perdido a Metalseadramon y a Metalmachindramon, además de una gran baja – Puppetmon volvió a duras penas al castillo.

-no nos queda de otra. Traigan los cañones que compramos a los Etemon – Apocalymon odiaba tener que confiar en los mercenarios pero si quería ganar la guerra tendría que luchar con lo que tenía a mano - ¡fuego!

Varios digimon comenzaron a disparar con cañones de energía digital. Justo cuando las balas estaban a punto de impactar otros caños los interceptaron. Las mismas armas que Holyangemon compro a los Etemon tenía Myotismon.

-señor Apocalymon, señor Apocalymon. Encontramos esto en uno de los cañones – Puppetmon le entrego una hoja de papel a Apocalymon.

**Estimado comprador. Si estás leyendo esto es porque las armas que te vendimos están siendo usadas por otros Digimon, solo te recordamos que SOMOS MERSENARIOS.**

**P.D. ÑAÑAÑAÑÁ y que viva el rock.**

-ordena la retirada y dile a Piedmon que nos quedamos a luchar. Tu cuida de Holyangemon y los niños elegidos – Apocalymon había escuchado que en los momentos más importantes en la vida de uno tiende a tener un sexto sentido, el de él le decía que, por alguna razón que desconoce, sentía la necesidad de atacar a los niños elegidos.

Mientras, dentro del castillo. Holyangemon les dijo a los niños como poder alcansar un nivel superior al de los emblemas. un ángel de luz y un álgel de la esperanza lanzarian sus flechas en contra de los seres queridos de sus compañeros humanos. solo había un problema, solo tenian un ángel de esperanza.

Metalgarurumon, el único de nivel mega, se quedo a pelear contra los multiples digimon en el castillo, junto a Matt y Holyangemon. Sin más remedio los otros niños escaparon junto a Puppetmon por un tunel secreto. A mitad del camino parecia que la nueva mente de Tai le otorgo una de las más alocadas ideas que haya podido tener.

Tai tomo el emblema de la luz con su mano derecha y se la llevo al pecho hasta que del emblema empezo a despedir una luz, que tomo la forma de una flecha . ahora solo le hacia falta encontrar un ángel - cuando nosotros elegimos nuetros emblemas lo hicimos porque nos sentiamos atraidos por ese emblema. eso significa que el emblema de uno es el emblema de todos. los emblemas solo son un canalizador, lo que importa es el sentimiento que tengamos en nuestros corazones... por eso soy capas de usar este emblema - explico Tai a sus amigos.

-pero Tai, ni uno de notros tiene un digimon tipo ángel - Sora odiaba arruinar el momento, pero tenia que ser realista.

-la profecia hablaba de un ángel de luz y otro de esperanza, no un digimon. por eso, esta luz, mi luz, es para mi ángel - te se le hacerca a Sora - Sora, nos conosemos desde niños y tu... siempre has sido mi ángel. mi más preciado tesoro y lo más importante en mi vida y ahora te doy mi luz.

Aun cuando tenia mucha inseguridad Sora lanzo le lanzo la flecha a Tai. Al instante Agumon logro digievolucinar a Wargreymon - funciono - dijo Tai - Sora, me tengo que ir. desde ahora tu te haras cargo de la seguridad de todos - Tai se quita los goggles de la cabeza y se los da a Sora - estos goggles eran de mi abuelo y el se los dio a mi madre y ella me los dio a mi. Ahora tu eres parte de mi legado. por favor cuidalos.

-yo cuidare de todos, pero tienes que prometerme que volveras - justo cuando Tai regresaba al castillo Sora poso su cabeza en la espalda de Tai - y que tu y yo nos volveremos a ver en esta vida porque- armada de valor Sora estaba a punto de revelar todos sus sentimientos hacia Tai.

-Sora - Tai detuvo a Sora con un beso - dimelo cuando todo esto terminer y estemos en casa, a salvo.

* * *

futuro. Sanity mind.

-despues de eso volvimos a casa como heroes en el digimundo. Sora y yo nos volvimos novios y nos casamos en 2009. Lamentablemente en 2013 los humanos traicionaron a los digimon. Pero eso es otra historia - Tai al fin abia encontrado la manera de enviar el mensaje al pasado - Mimi, el mensaje ya esta listo y tu seras la que se lo de a tu yo en el pasado.

-pero no entiendo como funcionara esto - dijo Mimi.

-no es nesesario que funcione del todo. el futuro en el que vivimon es el más posible de todos los miles de futuros alternativos. puede que despues de leer el mesaje tu te cases con Joe, Izzy o incluso TK. solo tienes que dar el mesaje - dijo Genai.

-Mimi tienes que ponerte mi cinturon. si estamos en lo corepto tu cuerpo y el de tu yo del pasado sestaran coneptados. si es así solo tenemos que hacerte un tatuaje con el mensaje que queremos que leas.

-así de facil. pense que... espera, dijiste algo aserca de un tatuaje.

-¡sedenla! - grito Geani.

-esperemos que esto funcione - dijo Tai.

* * *

**Con esto espero haber explicado como es que Tai quedo atrapado en el cuerpo de Sora, tenia planeado hacer que ella estubiera atrapada en el cuerpo de Tai y estubiera casada con Jun, hermana de Davis, debido a que los dos siempre practicaban deportes, pero el fic se alargaria mucho.**


End file.
